


Obliviate

by Yunoha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU! - nobility, Draco Malfoy - Lost Memories, F/M, James Potter - Lost Memories, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunoha/pseuds/Yunoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedni zapomnieniem chcą uratować najbliższych - czasami z tragicznymi skutkami tego czynu. Inni korzystają z zaklęcia, by uciec przed swoimi uczuciami.<br/>Harry Potter AU. Prawie od razu mała dawka James/Severus. Harry/Draco przyjdzie z czasem.</p>
<p>Ostrzegam! Fic jest stary, więc proszę się nie zrażać. Zaczęłam go dawno temu i w końcu postanowiłam skończyć ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział pierwszy

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwszy rozdział nie jest jakoś imponujący, czy coś... Jednak mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :)

Na dworze było wspaniale. Mimo wiosennych kaprysów pogodowych, wyjątkowo od samego rana nie pojawiła się żadna, najmniejsza chmurka, a i słońce postanowiło grzać dzisiaj odrobinę mocniej niż zazwyczaj. Najwidoczniej i przyrodzie udzielił się zadowolony nastrój pewnej wyżej położonej rodziny.

Szczególnie Lucjusz Malfoy miał dobry powód do zachwytu. Przecież nie co dzień okazuje się, że lekarz nie miał racji, co przynosiło pozytywny – a nie jak bywało częściej, negatywny – skutek. Tym bardziej, gdy dotyczyło to jego jeszcze do niedawna nieuleczalnie chorego na absencję magiczną najstarszego syna. Chłopiec przez całe swoje ośmioletnie życie musiał trwać z myślą, iż nigdy nie będzie taki jak jego młodsze rodzeństwo – Draco i Lilith, którzy od początku mogli cieszyć się pełnią dzieciństwa, jak i już zaczynać zgłębiać teoretyczne tajniki magii. Nawet ostatnio Draco starał się wykrzesać z siebie jakieś drobne zaklęcie, co wychodziło mu z wielkim trudem. Mimo wszystko był jeszcze dzieckiem i teraz powinien wraz z bratem poświęcać się zabawie. Gdy będzie w Hogwarcie, to wtedy zacznie skupiać się na nauce. Lilith z kolei swoje miejsce zajmie w Beauxbatons. Cedran z kolei ze względu na jego bezpieczeństwo będzie dalej pobierał nauki w domu, chociaż dojdzie do jego nauki kilka magicznych przedmiotów.

– Widać, że bardzo cieszy cię ten mały „cud”, Lucjuszu – zwrócił się do niego Andrew Richardson, popijając z wolna herbatę. Zaraz też spojrzał z tarasu, na jakim się znajdowali we czwórkę – wraz ze swoimi żonami – na trójkę chłopców bawiących się w ogrodzie. Jego syn – William, oraz dzieci Lucjusza – Cedran i Draco właśnie uprzyjemniali sobie czas biegając ze śmiechem po podwórku i udając, że są rycerzami walczącymi o serce księżniczki. Z bliżej nieokreślonych powodów księżniczką był Draco, który jednocześnie boczył się o tą rolę, jak i zafascynowany patrzył na przebieg walki chłopaków na drewniane miecze – wcześniej poprosili o nie jednego ze skrzatów domowych.

– Nigdy nie wygrasz ze mną, sir Richardsonie~! – krzyknął ze śmiechem najstarszy chłopiec, atakując swojego młodszego o rok przyjaciela. Ten jednak sam nie pozostawał dłużny podchodząc do kontry i sprawnie wytrącając mu z ręki drewniany miecz.

– Wygrałem, sir Malfoy~! – Uśmiechnął się przy tym zwycięsko, podchodząc do Draco i przyciągając go do siebie. – Twa zacna siostra jest teraz moja~!

– Twoje niedoczekanie, sir~! – zawołał Draco, sprawnie wyrywając się z objęć starszego o rok chłopaka i odbiegając w kierunku Dzikiego Parku. Mimo, iż ojciec kategorycznie zabraniał im wchodzić w głąb parku, nie oznaczało jednocześnie o tym, że nie mogą już kręcić się czasu do czasu w pobliżu. Zatrzymał się jednak tuż przy granicy parku przeświadczony, iż mimo wszystko musi się słuchać taty i najlepiej nie wchodzić dalej. Niestety zapomniał o drobnym szczególe, pędzącym za nim. A raczej o dwóch szczegółach.

Obydwaj chłopcy rzucili się na mniejszego blondyna, przygwożdżając go do ziemi. Przez chwilę leżeli tak, śmiejąc się z własnego zachowania. Dopiero ciche stęknięcie Dracona, który to leżał pod przyjaciółmi, przywróciło im chwilową powagę. Dlatego też wstali pomagając, jeszcze podnieść się najmłodszemu z nich.

– Co tam jest? – mruknął Will, mrużąc oczy i starając się dojrzeć coś w ciemności, między drzewami. Mimo strasznej aury wiszącej wokół parku, korciło go by chociażby na chwilę wejść głębiej i zbadać tajemnice tamtego miejsca.

– Nie wiem – odparł Cedran, poprawiając rozczochrane włosy młodszego brata. Długie blond pukle sięgały mu do pośladków, a chłopiec mimo swoich ciągłych narzekań nie mógł ich ściąć. Był to pomysł Narcyzy, która stwierdziła, że jej synek wygląda tak naprawdę uroczo; z czym Cedran musiał się po cichu z matką zgodzić. Mimo wszystko, Draco musiał w końcu poddać się w walce z mamą. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że zaczęło mu się to podobać; ot, po prostu zaczął je tolerować i nawet pozwalał matce na robienie mu różnych fryzów. – Kiedyś tylko słyszałem jak tata mówił, że od pokoleń do Dzikiego Parku każdy Malfoy wprowadzał po kilka magicznych zwierząt. Nasz Dziki Park można porównać do tego lasu, co znajduje się koło Hogwartu.

– Zakazanego Lasu – dodał od siebie blondynek, nakazując bratu, aby zaprzestał swojej czynności. Dziwnie się czuł, gdy i brat zaczynał w jakiś sposób bawić się jego włosami. Wystarczyło mu już zupełnie, że matka potrafiła kilka razy dziennie przywoływać go do siebie, albo sama przychodzić do jego pokoju i ogłaszać, że chciałaby wypróbować na nim jakąś fryzurę. Czasami mówi też nazwy, jeśli jest to zaczerpnięty pomysł od jakiejś światowej sławy stylistki. Niestety, za każdym razem po francusku. A chcąc, nie chcąc Draco znał ten język i tłumaczenie tych nazw nie było niczym trudnym. Jednak po co komu, nazywanie fryzury „Elfim Rajem” tylko dlatego, że do malutkich warkoczyków, spiętych w coś na kształt koka, wplecione zostały różne kwiatki?

– Och, jeśli te zwierzęta miały później dzieci… – William zrobił krótką pauzę zastanawiając się intensywnie nad swoją wypowiedzią. – To w takim razie teraz tych zwierząt musi być mnóstwo! – krzyknął cicho, jako pierwszy przekraczając granicę parku. Bracia wpierw wymienili się spojrzeniami, po czym podążyli za brunetem. Cedran był trochę bardziej pewny swoich poczynań od swojego brata, dlatego też to on szedł krok czy dwa przed nim. Robił to też z myślą, że w razie czego będzie mógł obronić swojego małego braciszka, a Draco wcale nie wydawał się mieć mu to za złe. Co chwilę jednak odwracał się do tyłu, niepewny tego, czy może wróg nie postanowi zaatakować ich z tej strony.

– Ja jakoś nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł. – Chłopiec spojrzał spłoszony na brata i przyjaciela, którzy zaraz zwrócili się do niego z psotnym wyrazem twarzy. Draco przełknął ślinę domyślając się, co ci już dobrego wymyślili.

– Nie mów mi tylko teraz, że się boisz, Draco. – Will ułożył dłonie na swoich biodrach, by przez to wyglądać na pewniejszego siebie.

– Strach cię obleciał? – Wyższy blondyn poszedł za jego przykładem, chociaż stanął za bratem, by ten nie widział jego zatroskanego spojrzenia. Było, nie było. Nie lubił chwil, kiedy jego mały braciszek się bał. Co prawda, zdarzały się sytuacje, kiedy to on go straszył, jednak zaraz po tym już go uspokajał. Teraz natomiast nie mogli się wycofać. Nie chciał pozwolić, aby brunet miał się potem z czego chwalić. – Nie martw się. Ja zawszę cię obronię – dodał mimowolnie, chcąc chociaż w ten sposób dać bratu otuchy. Draco natomiast spojrzał na niego z nadzieją odbijającą się w pięknych, szaroniebieskich oczach.

– Naprawdę? – spytał jeszcze, rączkami uczepiając się koszuli brata.

– Naprawdę – przytaknął, chwytając go za dłoń i ściskając odrobinkę palce w akcie pokrzepienia. Dalej miało już pójść jak z płatka. No właśnie, miało.

Chłopcy przeszli może jeszcze jakieś sto pięćdziesiąt, czy dwieście metrów, gdy nagle usłyszeli jakiś szelest z boku, a chwilę potem im oczom ukazała się jakaś czarna bestia. Cała trójka nie myśląc wiele rzuciła się do ucieczki z krzykiem, nawet nie mając na tyle odwagi by odwrócić się i sprawdzić w jakiej odległości znajduje się zwierze.

Draco jęknął w duchu zaskoczony, kiedy poczuł jak stopą zahacza o wystający korzeń i runął jak długi na ziemię. Niefortunnie, jego głowa spotkała się nie tyle z ziemią, co z kamieniem leżącym obok, przez co chłopiec przez chwilę był jeszcze mocno oszołomiony. Jednak kiedy tylko zdał sobie sprawę z tego, iż zwierzę znajduję się tuż za nim, z wszechogarniającego go strachu w trybie natychmiastowym stracił przytomność.

Cedran i William byli zbyt przerażeni, żeby sprawdzić, czy któryś z nich nie został w tyle. Dopiero, kiedy znaleźni się poza Dzikim Parkiem, zdali sobie sprawę z tego, iż nie ma przy nich Draco. Krew automatycznie odpłynęła im z twarzy, kiedy wyobrazili sobie co mogło stać się z blondynkiem.

Starszy brat nie czekając wiele, rzucił się w kierunku rezydencji i tarasowi, na którym znajdowali się rodzice. Will pobiegł za nim, również zamierzając podzielić się z resztą tym, co się stało.

Pani Malfoy jako pierwsza dojrzała biegnących ku nim chłopców i od razu wiedziała, że coś się stało. Tym bardziej nieobecność jej najmłodszego dziecka napawała ją o szybsze, niespokojnie bicie serca.

Cedran wbiegając na taras nie ukrywał łez i z mokrą buzią rzucił się w ramiona matki. Ta natomiast już wiedziała, że to co zaraz powie jej syn nie będzie należało do przyjemnych rzeczy. Brunet jaki znalazł się na miejscu tuż po ośmiolatku, szybko podszedł do swojej rodzicielki przytulając się do niej. U niego również widać też było szklące się oczy, lecz jak na razie dalej się trzymał. Mężczyźni rzucili sobie porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, gotowi w każdej chwili ruszyć do Draco. Tylko wpierw musieli wiedzieć co się stało, jak i to, gdzie się znajduje najmłodsza latorośl rodziny Malfoy.

– Ceddy, co się stało? – spytała Narcyza, tuląc do siebie syna. Bała się o Draco, tym bardziej, że jeszcze do końca nie wiedziała co się stało. Cedran jednak był zbyt zapłakany, by móc cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, dlatego też matka Williama zaczęła delikatnie wypytywać syna, co takiego się zdarzyło.

– Byliśmy w Dzikim Parku i coś nas zaatakowało! – Chłopiec pociągnął nosem, patrząc z bólem w oczy swojej mamy. Nikomu innemu nie był w stanie tego zrobić. – Uciekliśmy od tego, ale dopiero potem zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że Draco nie ma z nami.

– Tak bardzo przepraszam! – ryknął nagle Cedran, mocząc słonymi kroplami garsonkę Narcyzy. Jednak ten fakt teraz w żaden sposób kobiety nie odchodził. Rzuciła tylko mężowi proszące spojrzenie, a ten zaraz wraz z Andrewem ruszył w kierunku Parku.

– Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, roi się w nim od magicznych zwierząt, prawda? – Wysoki brunet spojrzał ze współczuciem na przyjaciela, który ponuro przytaknął mu, przyśpieszając kroku.

 

~*~

 

Sowa huknęła gdzieś w oddali, a Draco jęknął cichuteńko, powoli otwierając powieki. Jego otumaniony umysł nie wysyłał do niego jeszcze wszystkich informacji, dlatego też rozejrzał się lekko na boki, by uświadomić sobie, że wcale nie leży u siebie na łóżku, a na ziemi, gdzieś głęboko w sercu Dzikiego Parku.

Wzdrygnął się przerażony, próbując wstać, jednak przyszywający ból wdarł się do jego ciała, a on z jękiem bólu spojrzał na swoją nóżkę. Jednak przez ciemność panującą wokół nie mógł nic dojrzeć, dlatego też rączkami zaczął badać swoją kończynę, by ze zgrozą stwierdzić, że odrobinkę pod kolanem wygięta się pod dziwnym kątem. Najpewniej była złamana i dlatego tak bolała.

Jednak nie tylko nóżka dawała o sobie znać. Również skóra tuż nad biodrem pulsowała tępych, niezbyt znośnym bólem, a gdy tylko chłopiec przyłożył tam rączkę, mógł poczuć jak materiał koszulki jest czymś przesiąknięty w tamtym miejscu. Aż bał się nawet pomyśleć o tym, co to mogło być.

Gorące powietrze nagle uderzyło w jego odsłonięty kark, a chłopiec sapnął odwracając się zaskoczony i patrząc w duże chrapy jakiegoś konia. Chmury popychane przez wiatr odsłoniły łaskawie księżyc w pełni, którego światło przedarło się przez rozłożyste ramiona drzew i dzięki temu Draco mógł rozpoznać stworzenie.

Koń leżał tuż obok niego, pyskiem delikatnie raz po raz trącając ramię chłopca. Sześciolatek w pierwszym odruchu miał naprawdę wielką ochotę uciec, jednak złamana nóżka już na wstępnie zaszydziła z jego planów. Dlatego też zmuszony był zostać w obecności wielkiego, czarnego rumaka, któremu najwidoczniej odpowiadało jego towarzystwo. Blondynek też po krótkim namyśle mógł stwierdzić, że koń nie był tym, co zaatakowało jego, brata i Willa. Tamto stworzenie było straszniejsze, potwornie ryczało i było o wiele większe. Większe w sensie, że bardziej potężne, ale wcale nie wyższe od tego konia.

Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że zwierzę miało na czubku głowy duży róg, ostro zakończony, w który w świetle księżyca mienił się bladą poświatą. Wyciągnął niepewnie rączką, chcąc z początku dotknąć rogu, jednak zaraz cofnął ją, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę z tego, czym to mogło się skończyć. Przecież te dzikie zwierze mogło odgryźć mu palce!

Jednorożec zastrzygł uszami, nasłuchując przez chwilę, po czym podniósł się gwałtownie, przez chwilę przestępując z kopyta na kopyto. W końcu tylko jeszcze raz musnął go pyskiem – tym razem po twarzy – i popędził galopem przed siebie. Z początku Draco nie wiedział co się stało, jednak tuż po chwili dowiedział się, czego zwierzę tak bardzo się przeraziło.

– Tato! – krzyknął najgłośniej jak potrafił, gdy tylko usłyszał nawołujący go głos Lucjusza. – Tatusiu! Tutaj! – dodał, starając powstrzymać się od płaczu, jednak myśl, że tata jest już blisko i zaraz mu pomoże, sama jakoś pchała go do właśnie takiej reakcji.

Nie musiał czekać nawet minuty, gdy Lucjusz pojawił się w zasięgu jego wzroku, a następnie był już przy nim, przytulając wątłe ciałko do swojej piersi. Pan Richardson, który stał kilka kroków dalej, przyjrzał się krytycznie nodze chłopca, zaraz dzieląc się swoimi podejrzeniami z Lucjuszem.

– Zabierzmy go do domu i wezwijmy medyka. – zawyrokował ojciec chłopca, biorąc go najdelikatniej jak mógł na ręce. Starał się przy tym jak najmniej ruszać złamaną nogą synka. Nie chciał bowiem, aby ten cierpiał więcej niż było to potrzebne.

 

~*~

 

Draco uśmiechnął się widząc, jak brat podbiega do jego łóżka i rzuca się mu na szyję. Powoli odwzajemnił gest i przytulił się do niego, zerkając jeszcze na matkę, jaka przyszła wraz z nim. Lucjusz akurat żegnał się z przyjacielem, który to przecież tak bardzo mu pomógł w poszukiwaniu Draco i dopiero po chwili zjawił się przy łóżku najmłodszego syna.

– Przepraszam – bąknął w końcu, patrząc nieśmiało na ojca, jaki przysiadł po drugiej stronie łóżka i zmierzwił mu jego długie blond kosmyki. – Nie chciałem, żeby to tak wyszło. Po prostu…

– Wiemy, kochanie. – Przerwała jego wywód Narcyza, posyłając synkowi łagodny uśmiech. Odkąd tylko Lucjusz wrócił z synkiem do domu, uspokoiła skołatane serce. Mimo wszystko dalej martwiła się o jego stan. – Najważniejsze jest to, że nie stało ci się nic poważnego. – Draco uśmiechnął się tylko w odpowiedzi, ziewając dyskretnie, jednak to i tak nie uszło uwadze troskliwemu spojrzeniu matki. – Prześpij się, kochanie. Miałeś za sobą naprawdę ciężkie chwile. – Ucałowała go w czółko, po czym biorąc delikatnie starszego chłopca za rękę, poprowadziła go w kierunku wyjścia z sypialni.

– Ceddy strasznie się o ciebie wystraszył. Obwinia się za ten incydent i powiedział nawet, że jeśli coś ci się stanie, zrezygnuje z wszystkich zajęć, byleby tylko móc być przy tobie – powiedział ojciec cicho, patrząc na niego z delikatnym uśmiechem, rozjaśniającym jego oblicze. Lucjusz ostatnimi czasy rzadko kiedy się uśmiechał, dlatego też Draco takie chwile chłonął niczym gąbka. Tym bardziej, gdy zaczął uczęszczać na jakieś spotkania, o których jak sam mówił, nie chciał teraz chodzić, ale przez głupotę młodości musiał. – Śpij dobrze, synu. – Mężczyzna już podnosił się z łóżka, kiedy poczuł jak małe paluszki zaciskają się na materiale koszuli. Dlatego też posłał mu z początku zaskoczone spojrzenie, które zaraz zmieniło się w rozczulające, kiedy tylko usłyszał jego małą prośbę.

– Tatusiu, czy… Czy mógłbyś się położyć obok mnie? Nie chciałbym być teraz sam – wyznał cicho, patrząc na niego wręcz błagalnie. Lucjusz w odpowiedzi tylko ściągnął z siebie marynarkę i buty, po czym ułożył się obok, gładząc delikatnie włosy syna. – Dziękuję – dodał jeszcze, przymykając oczy i starając się zasnąć.

– Śpij dobrze, Draco. W domu jesteś najbezpieczniejszy – mruknął mężczyzna, kiedy miał już pewność, że blondynek pogrążony jest w objęciach Morfeusza. Chłopczyk uśmiechał się leciutko przez sen, jakby właśnie wydarzyło się tam coś równie przyjemnego.

 

~*~ 

 

Niecałe dwa lata później Draco ponownie zbliżył się do granicy Dzikiego Parku, tym razem jednak z całą powagą nie chcąc przejść ani kroku dalej. Szczególnie po tym jak usłyszał odgłos zbliżającego się powoli zwierzęcia. Chłopiec wciągnął cicho powietrze, cofając się odruchowo kilka kroków. Nie chciał przypadkiem paść ofiarą tamtego stworzenia, czy też zostać wciągniętym do wnętrza parku.

Wiedział również, że w razie czego wujek Severus, jaki obserwował go uważnie z odległości kilkudziesięciu metrów nie pozwoli na jakąkolwiek krzywdę i zainterweniuje, gdyby coś miało się stać. Dlatego też, gdy zobaczył cofającego się chłopca, od razu ruszył w jego kierunku. Tym bardziej jak widział, że coś znajduję się blisko blondyna, zmierzając ku niemu powoli. Na wszelki wypadek wyciągnął jeszcze różdżkę, celując w ciemny zarys zwierzęcia i tuż po tym jak pojawił się obok chłopca, objął go wolną ręką w pasie. Zwierzę było już na tyle blisko, że w końcu mogli je rozpoznać.

Oboje zamrugali szybko, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co widzieli. Przed nimi stał jednorożec. Kary, smukły i wysoki w kłębie na trochę lepiej niż pięć stóp, spoglądał na nich ciemnymi oczyma, raz po raz przednim kopytem uderzając w ziemię.

– Ja go pamiętam – szepnął nagle blondynek, wyciągając w kierunku ogiera małą dłoń i obserwując jak ten podchodzi do nich bliżej. – To ten sam, który leżał przy mnie, nim znalazł mnie tata. – zaśmiał się cicho, kiedy ogier trącił delikatnie pyskiem palce, poruszając chrapami jakby chciał je delikatnie skubnąć. – Drugi raz w życiu widzę tak blisko siebie jednorożca! – zawołał cicho, bojąc się, że głośniejsze zachowanie mogłoby spłoszyć zwierze.

– A ich kare przedstawicie są doprawdy rzadko spotykane. – dodał mężczyzna, niepewnie puszczając chłopca i prostując się. Zwierzę było doprawdy piękne.

– Nox…

– Słucham? – brunet spojrzał na niego z uwagą. Oczy dziecka błyszczały się radośnie i Severus z dozą niepokoju domyślił się, co chłopiec wymyślił. On chciał z jednorożca uczynić swojego wierzchowca.

– Jest czarny jak noc. Dlatego też najlepsze dla niego imię to Nox – odparł cicho, powoli przytulając się do pyska rumaka na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu jego małe ramionka.

To było już pewne. Nox stanie się częścią rodziny Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco przeciągnął się w pościeli, nawet nie myśląc o tym, by otworzyć oczy i w końcu wydostać się z posłania. Zamiast tego obrócił się na brzuch, mając w planach ponownie zaszycie się w sennej marze, gdzie razem z bratem wybraliby się do stajni, każdy zajmować własnym wierzchowcem. On wziąłby się za rozczesywania grzywy swojego karego jednorożca, natomiast Cedran w pierwszej kolejności dobrałby się do oczyszczenia kopyt pięknego angloaraba.

Niestety był osobnik, który nie podzielał jego zdania o długim wylegiwaniu się w łóżku i najwidoczniej bardzo chciał, by chłopak w końcu wstał. Trzecioklasista powolnym krokiem podszedł w stronę łóżka blondyna z wyciągniętą przed sobą ręką, w której mocno trzymał swoją różdżkę. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, czym to się skończy, jednak zależało mu na jak najszybszym obudzeniu młodszego chłopaka.

– Aqua Eructo! – krzyknął cicho, a z końca laseczki wystrzelił mały strumień wody, który od razu uderzył w jasną czuprynę arystokraty.

Krzyk chłopaka jak nie obudził Ślizgonów, to przynajmniej ich porządnie wystraszył. Tym bardziej jak zaraz potem w jednej z sypialń dało się słyszeć jeszcze kilka mniejszych wybuchów. Zapewne efekty nie trafianych w kolegę klątw.

 

~*~

 

Blondyn w wisielczym humorze przeżuwał właśnie swojego tosta, zastanawiając się w jak najbardziej perfidny sposób mógłby odwdzięczyć się starszemu Ślizgonowi. William natomiast wydawał się nie zdawać sobie sprawy z tego, że był teraz na celowniku.

– Draco, daj już spokój – mruknął tylko, uśmiechając się dyskretnie. Na ogół w szkole nie chciał pokazywać się z tej strony. Wolał być postrzegany jako bardzo poważna osoba. Niestety, to nie było jego winą, że w towarzystwie blondyna uśmiech sam wyskakiwał mu na twarz. Tym bardziej, gdy mógł przypomnieć sobie, jak wyglądał dziś rano, kiedy to po zimnym spotkaniu z wodą, od razu poderwał się do góry.

– Czy ty zdajesz sobie w ogóle sprawę z tego, jaki przeżyłem dzisiaj szok? – Chłopak rzucił mu wręcz mordercze spojrzenie, jednak brunet nawet nie drgnął. Draco zawsze był w gorącej wodzie kąpany mimo, iż praktycznie nigdy tego nie pokazywał.

Było naprawdę mało osób, które potrafiły tylko jednym ruchem wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Sam Will często musiał się wysilać, by blondyn z czerwonymi rumieńcami gniewu rzucał za nim klątwy. Jednak te godziny obmyślania kolejnego psikusa chłopakowi, opłacały się. Draco za każdym razem wyglądał tak słodko, kiedy był zły. Aż był w szoku, że nikt oprócz niego tego nie zauważył. Z drugiej strony, był też z tego bardzo zadowolony. Przynajmniej nikt nie będzie zabierał mu tej przyjemności dokuczania blondynowi.

– Oj, przesadzasz. – Trzecioklasista zaśmiał się cicho, by nie urazić i tak wzburzonego chłopaka. Draco w odpowiedzi prychnął wyniośle, wstając ze swojego miejsca i szybkim krokiem kierując się ku wyjściu z Wielkiej Sali. W drzwiach jeszcze wpadł na jednego chłopaka, którym okazał się być pewien znienawidzony przez niego Gryfon.

– Uważaj jak leziesz, pokrako – warknął w kierunku Pottera, odpychając go od siebie z całych sił i dalej zmierzając przed siebie. Od razu widać było, że miał dzisiaj paskudny humor.

– Harry, nic ci nie jest? – zwróciła się do niego Hermiona, łapiąc go delikatnie za ramię. Bardzo martwiła się o przyjaciela, tym bardziej w chwilach, kiedy dochodziło między nim, a Malfoyem do jakiejkolwiek konfrontacji. Zawsze starała się załagodzić wszelakie konflikty, jednak nie zawsze jej to wychodziło. Tym bardziej, gdy dochodziło do rękoczynów, mogła już tylko bezradnie patrzeć na okładających się pięściami chłopców.

– Oczywiście. Po prostu zastanawiam się, co go dzisiaj ugryzło – odparł cicho, kierując się z resztą w kierunku stołu swojego domu. Harry zerknął jeszcze w kierunku stołu nauczycielskiego, przy jakim siedziała już część ciała pedagogicznego. Dyrektor mrugnął do jego, podnosząc jednocześnie odrobinę puchar w akcie toastu.

Nie dawno co mógł opuścić skrzydło szpitalne po tym, jak udało mu się uratować Ginny i wyjść cało z Komnaty Tajemnic. Dlatego też praktycznie cały czas pamięcią uciekał jeszcze do tamtych chwil, gdy musiał walczyć z Bazyliszkiem.

– Zapfhewne jeft wciekfy, bo nie mógfł… – Dalszą wypowiedź Rona przerwał kawałek kurczaka, jakiego właśnie starał się przełknąć, a jakiego jeszcze odrobina została mu w buzi. Tak więc musiał jeszcze trochę dożuć.

– Ronaldzie Weasley…! Nie mówi się z ustami pełnymi jedzenia! – krzyknęła cicho, oburzona Hermiona, kręcąc lekko głową w niedowierzaniu, a jej długie loki pod wpływem tego ruchu poruszyły się nieznacznie po jej plecach. Współczuła Ginny i bliźniakom takiego brata. Fred i Geogre może też czasami nie najlepiej zachowali się przy stole, ale oni przynajmniej kiedy mieli coś w buzi to się nie odzywali.

– Ron, mógłbyś powtórzyć? – Harry wolał udać, że nie słyszał wybuchu dziewczyny. Znał jej zachowanie już na pamięć i wiedział, że gdyby Hermiona się nie wściekała na nich co kilka minut, to nie byłaby po prostu ich Hermioną.

– Mówiłem, że pewnie Malfoy jest wściekły, bo nie mógł dzisiaj włosów ułożyć! – Ron przełknął w końcu ostatni kawałek mięsa i wyszczerzył się zadowolony z siebie. – Widzieliście jego szopę na głowie? Przecież to wyglądało jak szczota od mopa~! – zaśmiał się, z wtórującymi mu kilkoma osobami. W tym z Harrym i bliźniakami, jacy dosiedli się do nich i zdążyli wyłapać ostanie słowa swojego młodszego brata.

Niestety, Ron mówił to tak, że nie tylko siedzący obok Gryfoni mogli to usłyszeć. Część Ślizgonów również, a oni podobnie jak uczniowie Domu Lwa zaciekle bronili swoich domowników. Tym bardziej, gdy przyszło im stanąć za Draco, który mimo bycia w drugiej klasie miał już dobre znajomości i u uczniów ze starszego rocznika.

– Lepiej to odszczekaj, ty rudy… psie! – krzyknęła jakaś dziewczyna z piątej klasy, wyrywając się ku Ronowi, jednak zaraz została pochwycona przez swoje koleżanki, jakie próbowały ją uspokoić.

Rudzielec nawet nie krył się z ulgą, jaką odczuł kiedy wysoka szatynka została zatrzymana. Przecież ta harpia jakby go tylko złapała, rozszarpałaby go w trymiga i co najwyżej zostałaby po nim kupka części jego garderoby.

– Rose, uspokój się. On nie jest tego wart – mruknęła jedna z jej towarzyszek, mając na myśli Rona, oczywiście. – Dzieciak tylko dużo miele ozorem, ale każde z jego słów nie posiada żadnego pokrycia w rzeczywistości – dodała, a większość Ślizgonów ryknęła zgodnym śmiechem. Harry wraz z Ronem zacisnęli tylko zęby, wstając pośpiesznie i opuszczając salę. Zaraz za nim podążyła Hermiona, która rzuciła starszym dziewczynom zdegustowane spojrzenie.

– Co to miało być? – Dziewczyny spojrzały zaraz na postać Mistrza Eliksirów, jaki pojawił się tuż za nimi. – Nie wdawajcie się w żadne bezsensowne kłótnie. To wam nie przystoi.

– Broniłyśmy tylko dobrego imienia naszego Księcia Slitherinu. – Blondynka uśmiechnęła się cierpko, patrząc wyzywająco na opiekuna jej domu. Snape wymruczał coś tylko niezrozumiałego pod nosem i zaraz odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia, a jego czarna szata uniosła się lekko od tego zamaszystego ruchu. Ślizgonki obserwowały przez chwilę mężczyznę, po czym przesunęły się do pogrążonego we własnym świecie Richarsona.

– Williamie, skarbie – mruknęła Rose, przytulając się do ramienia młodszego chłopaka. Brunet w odpowiedzi rzucił jej krótkie spojrzenie, by zaraz przenieść wzrok na jej przyjaciółeczki i z powrotem na talerz jajecznicy. – Powiedz mi, czy ty zawsze musisz w tak brutalny sposób traktować naszego Księcia? – Niezrażona jego olewającym zachowaniem, dziewczyna ciągnęła swoją kwestię, przez chwilę rozwodząc się nad tym, jaki to zły wpływ może mieć na jej ukochanego drugoklasistę. Od początku roku widać było, że Rose Grantz ma na oku młodego Malfoya i wszelkimi możliwymi sposobami starała się uwieść chłopaka. Nawet szły plotki, że dziewczyna deklarowała o tym, że jak nie uda jej się to do końca jej edukacji, to zaraz od nowego roku zatrudni się w tej szkole jako nauczycielka. Nie wiadomo ile było w tym prawdy, ale jak tylko Draco się o tym dowiedział to uniósł tylko wyniośle głowę i powiedział tylko jedno słowo: „zobaczymy”.

– Chciałbym ci przypomnieć, moja droga Rose, że Wasz Książę… – wyraźnie było słychać jak podkreśla te słowa – jest wolnym człowiekiem i ma prawo głosu. Jakoś też nie zauważyłem, żeby kiedykolwiek zabraniał mi to robić. Tym bardziej, że jego pozycja jest o wiele wyższa od mojej. W końcu jest wśród nas _markizem_ , a ja tylko zwykłym wicehrabią… – Odłożył widelec na talerzu, będąc już pewnym, że jajecznica nie przejdzie już mu przez gardło. Naprawdę dziewczyna zaczynała go już wkurzać, a nie była przecież nikim takim ważnym. Co prawda, Rose była czystokrwistą czarownicą, a jej ojcu tylko dzięki odrobinie szczęścia i początkowego zadłużenia się u Gringotta udało się wybić z dna oraz zyskać tytuł barona. Niestety i tak przez większość czarodziei był to powód do krzywego uśmiechu.

– Ty… Ty chamie! – krzyknęła oburzona, odsuwając się gwałtownie i wstając też zaraz. Obydwoje zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, co William chciał przekazać przez te słowa. Co za gbur z niego!

 

~*~

 

Draco uśmiechnął się słabo do odbijającego się w tafli lustra postaci jego chrzestnego. Właśnie zmoczonym grzebieniem starał się zaczesywać niesforne kosmyki, które poprzez poranne spotkanie z zimną wodą postanowiły zbuntować się i nie godzić na żadne prośby właściciela.

– Stałeś się tematem małej kłótni – mruknął mężczyzna, odbierając od chłopca przyrząd i sam pomagając mu z uporaniem się z fryzurą. Widać było, że miał niezwykłą wprawę, a przecież jego włosy zdawały nigdy nie robić mu takich problemów. – Panna Grantz widocznie w dalszym ciągu próbuje stać się twoim oczkiem w głowie, chociaż w tym przypadku zaczyna być bardziej koroną cierniową. No chyba, że odpowiada ci taka kobieta, co?

– Wu… Profesorze, proszę nawet tak nie mówić – mruknął cicho chłopak, wywracając oczyma. W domu jakoś nie miał problemu z nadawaniem mu miana „wuja”, natomiast w Hogwarcie zawsze zwracał się do niego per profesorze, co czasami było irytujące. Tym bardziej, kiedy zdarzały się sytuacje, że byli sami. – Ta dziewczyna to zło wcielone. Co chwilę tylko szuka sposobu, żeby być blisko mnie. To jest naprawdę męczące. – Westchnął w tym momencie głośno, jakby chciał podkreślić, że wcale mu się to nie podobało. – Nawet Pansy byłaby od niej lepsza, bo ona przynajmniej wie, że kiedy jestem zmęczony to nie mam sił na żadne nawet najmniejsze rozmowy.

– Tak to już jest z kobietami. Jedne są niczym harpie; jak Rose – czy Lily, dodał już w myślach. Przypomniał sobie, jak dziewczyna na wszelkie sposoby nie chciała pozwalać na spotkania jego z Jamesem, aż stało się to wręcz uciążliwe. Mimo wszystko on dalej umawiał się z Potterem i świata poza nim nie widział. Dlatego też nie mógł dopuścić do siebie myśli o jego opuszczeniu go. – Inne natomiast są naprawdę wyrozumiałe, jak chociażby panna Parkinson. Jednak zdarzają się też czyste perełki, takie jak twoja wielmożna matka, czy wicehrabina Richardson.

– Tak mnie coś zastanawiało – odezwał się po krótkiej chwili blondyn, unosząc wzrok na swojego chrzestnego. – Jestem najmłodszym synem, jednak dlaczego to ja jestem dziedzicem? W końcu Cedran jest najstarszy z rodzeństwa, dlatego też w jakiś sposób wydaje mi się to nieodpowiednie. Rodziców nie chcę spytać, bo wydaje mi się, że będą przez to na mnie źli. Jednak ty powinieneś wiedzieć.

– Ech, dlaczego rola informatora zawsze spływa na mnie? – Mężczyzna zmarszczył lekko nos, w tym samym czasie odkładając grzebień i przez parę sekund palcami układając włosy chłopca. – Jak twój brat się urodził, lekarze stwierdzili u niego poważą chorobę serca i nie dawali mu wiele szans na zbyt długie życie. Ty z kolei potem byłeś bliski śmierci. Jednak okazałeś się być silnym chłopakiem i sumiennie walczyłeś o każdy łyk powietrza. Twoi rodzice nie mieli wcale w zamiarze obarczać ciebie tym mianem, jednak przez ciągłe gadki twojego dziadka Abraxasa, dla świętego spokoju ogłosili cię oficjalnym dziedzicem. Zauważyłeś może, że o twoim rodzeństwie praktycznie nikt nie mówi? – Draco kiwnął mu powoli głową w odpowiedzi. – To dlatego, że była o nich może tylko jedna i czy tam dwie informacje, a potem cisza. Większość osób nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że masz rodzeństwo, a i trzeba przyznać, że ty też jakoś nie pokazujesz tego po sobie.

– Czy próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że zachowuję się jak rozpuszczony bachor? – Blondyn jak zwykle najbardziej wychwycił to, co było najmniej ważne w całej wypowiedzi. – Chociaż nie, w stosunku do mnie nie owijałbyś w bawełnę – mruknął zaraz ciszej, odchodząc od lustra i opuszczając łazienkę. Wyjątkowo jego sypialnia była dwuosobowa, co rzadko spotykało drugoklasistów. Co prawda, musiał dzielić ją z pewnym chłopakiem z szóstego roku, ale nie było tak źle. Był dobrze traktowany i mógł sobie pozwalać na kilka wybryków, jak dla przykładu zapraszanie Mistrza Eliksirów do sypialni i rozmawianie z nim przez godzinkę, czy dwie. – Jednak mimo wszystko dziwię się, że nikt nie zdaje się przywiązywać do tego uwagi.

– Wiesz, twój ojciec utrzymuje bliskie kontakty z naprawdę małą ilością osób i tylko one wiedzą dobrze, że ma on trójkę dzieci, a nie jak większość ludzi myśli, że tylko ciebie. – Severus podążył za nim, obserwując z rozbawieniem jak chłopiec z westchnieniem położył się na wznak w łóżku. – Dla przykładu bardzo bliskim przyjacielem Lucjusza, jest ojciec Williama i jednocześnie chrzestny twojego brata.

– Nie lubisz go – zauważył cicho z delikatnie przymkniętymi powiekami.

– Cóż, nie wiem, czy powinienem tak to nazwać. Właściwie to po prostu nie przepadam za nim. Może to być spowodowane tym, że moja matka ledwo co mogła zaliczać się do szlachty, a to, że moim ojcem jest mugol już całkowicie zrzucało mnie do roli zwykłego czarodzieja. Richardson często traktował mnie przez to jako swojego służącego – mruknął, siadając na skraju łóżka i przyglądając się sylwetce swojego chrześniaka. Koszulka blondyna podwinęła się lekko, ukazując cienką, długą na kilka cali bliznę tuż nad prawym biodrem.

– Dlatego starasz się nie odwiedzać naszego domu, kiedy on jest już u nas – dopowiedział sobie, spoglądając na bruneta i widząc jego wzrok, od razu naciągnął koszulkę jak najbardziej mógł. – Proszę, nie patrz na to – bąknął, odwracając wzrok. Severus odkąd pamiętał, Draco od zawsze wstydził się tej blizny. Nie lubił kiedy ktoś ją widział, a już szczególnie kiedy padało pytanie typu: „Jak to się stało”.

Ta blizna była jedną z dwóch pamiątek, jakie otrzymał blondyn po wejściu do Dzikiego Parku. Druga nie była może praktycznie widoczna, jednak czasami strasznie dokuczała młodemu markizowi. Tym bardziej na zmianę pogody, złamana kiedyś noga odzywała się rwącym bólem. Było to dziwnym sprawą, zwarzywszy na to, iż kość nastawiana była magicznie. Najwidoczniej jednak w tym przypadku lekarz nie mógł zbyt mocno ingerować, tym bardziej, gdy nie był w stanie stwierdzić, co za zwierzę zaatakowało chłopca.

– Wybacz – mruknął tylko mężczyzna, wstając pośpiesznie z łóżka. Wiedział doskonale, że ta sytuacja rozstroiła chłopca, dlatego też wolał zostawić go na jakiś czas samego, by mógł uspokoić się odrobinę. – Jest dzisiaj niedziela, dlatego odpoczywaj w spokoju. Tym bardziej, że za trzy dni wrócisz do domu i tam nie będziesz miał zbyt wiele chwil do wytchnienia. – Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, kierując się powoli w stronę drzwi.

– Ty również, wuju – odparł sennie chłopak, posyłając mężczyźnie śpiące, zadowolone spojrzenie, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź ułożył się na brzuchu, automatycznie zapadając w sen.

Severus parsknął cicho, zasłaniając zaraz usta dłonią i kręcąc rozbawiony głową. Że też ten dzieciak potrafił go tak łatwo przejrzeć. Naprawdę, było to zadziwiające tym bardziej, że dobrze krył się ze swoim życiem i rzadko komu udawało się odgadnąć chociaż w części tego, co robił. Draco mimo swoich dziecięcych lat, był doprawdy utalentowanym, inteligentnym chłopcem.

Nie chcąc go przypadkowo zbudzić, mężczyzna opuścił zaraz sypialnię blondyna i udał się do swoich komnat. Przechodząc jeszcze tylko przez pokój wspólny jego wychowanków, rzucił kilka ostrzeżeń niektórym uczniom, zastanawiając się czy część z nim zmądrzenie przy zbliżających się wakacjach. Na pewno te dwa miesiące przydadzą się każdemu, a już szczególnie jemu. Co prawda wracał do swojego domu, kiedy tylko nadarzała się ku temu okazja, jednak dla niego to i tak było za mało. Nie chciał, aby jego ukochana osoba musiała zostawać sama w domu, tym bardziej po tym wszystkim co go spotkało. Albo raczej co miało go spotkać. Przecież nie każdy może oszukać Panią Śmierci.


	3. Rozdział trzeci

Chłopak uśmiechnął się delikatnie, widząc przy drzwiach domu czekającego na niego brata. Obydwoje nie zwracając uwagi na dobre wychowanie rzucili się w sobie w objęcia, krzycząc nawzajem cicho swoje imiona. Krótko potem wybuchli zgodnym śmiechem, idąc z powrotem do domu.

– Nudno tu było bez ciebie – poskarżył się starszy chłopak, biorąc brata pod pachę i prowadząc do Słonecznego Salonu, jaki kilka lat temu stał się sanktuarium Cedrana. To w tym pomieszczeniu starszy o dwa lata blondyn ćwiczył wszystkie utwory przed jakimiś koncertami, jakie dawał czasami nawet parę razy w miesiącu.

Podczas swoich występów często między utworami zmieniał swój instrument. Jak na przykład ostatnio: zaczął grać na fortepianie, po dwóch utworach przeszedł na flet poprzeczny, by na końcu po odejściu od harfy zakończyć grą na skrzypcach. Najlepsze jednak i tak było to, że chłopak umiał jeszcze grać na kilku innych instrumentach, a ostatnio nawet wyraził swoją chęć nauczenia się gry na gitarze – akustycznej na początek. Później weźmie się na wszelkiego rodzaju elektryczne. Jednak jak od razu zastrzegł, grę na gitarze traktuje po prostu jako odskocznie, a nie jako przyszły element jego recitali. Tak samo jest ze śpiewaniem, które Draco musiał przyznać, że naprawdę bardzo dobrze mu wychodziło i zawsze z chęcią słuchał śpiewanych tylko jemu utworów. Cedran jakoś nie chciał nikomu innemu śpiewać.

– Muszę się czymś pochwalić. Wymyśliłem piosenkę! – zawołał radośnie, kiedy tylko znaleźli się sami w pomieszczeniu wypełnionym instrumentami, na jakich przynajmniej raz na dwa, trzy dni ćwiczył Ced. Praktycznie gdzie by nie spojrzeć można było wzrokiem napotkać jakiś sprzęt. Tak jak i papiery walające się praktycznie przy każdym z nich.

Draco pokręcił tylko na ten widok głową. Mógł się tego spodziewać po starszym o dwa lata bracie; wiecznie roztrzepany lekkoduch.

– To naprawdę wspaniale, Ced! Jestem pod wielkim wrażeniem – powiedział z uznaniem, a na jego twarzy zaraz wykwitł cwany uśmieszek. – Jednak chyba nie zamierzasz zostawić tak tego bałaganu?

– Oj tam. Jest dobrze jak jest. – Starał się zbyć brata z tym tematem. Obydwoje doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, jakie Cedran ma podejście do sprzątania. Skrzaty domowe praktycznie co pół godziny sprawdzały stan jego pokoju, by w razie czego posprzątać. Niestety, do Słonecznego Salonu nie miały dostępu, co Ced wymyślnie wytłumaczył, że jeszcze przez przypadek by wyrzuciły mu jakieś ważne nuty.

– Masz już skończone siedemnaście lat. Dlaczego więc nie weźmiesz się w końcu do roboty i nie posprzątasz tego? – Draco podniósł pierwszy lepszy papierek z ziemi, który okazał się być wydartym z gazety artykułem. Szybko przeleciał wzrokiem po tekście. – Tak. Powrócił i teraz już nic nie będzie takie jak wcześniej.

– To dlatego tata przez ostatnie dni chodził taki podenerwowany – mruknął cicho, przysiadając przy fortepianie i wygrywając na niej jakąś wolną melodię. – Może i przeczytałem ten artykuł, ale nie chciałem dać temu wiary. Słyszałem jak ostatnio rozmawiał z mamą o tobie. Ten cały _Lord_ chce, abyś wstąpił w jego szeregi. Znaczy ty i Lilith. Mnie wykluczył, bo stwierdził, że nie mam żadnego potencjału. A wy obydwoje jesteście bardzo utalentowany czarodziejami.

\- Lilith może ma podobne zdanie do niego, ale ona nie będzie mu posłuszna. Nie jest osobą, która kogokolwiek się słucha – odparł chłopak podchodząc do brata, opierając się o tylną pokrywę białego fortepianu. – Przecież często tacie ledwo co udaje mu się utemperować ją. Li jest bardzo inteligentna i zawsze na wszystko miała przygotowaną odpowiedź. Sensowną i bardzo przemyślaną.

– Nie chcę, aby któreś z was musiało składać mu swoją przysięgę – mruknął Cedran, uderzając gwałtownie w klawisze i przestając grać. Pokój wypełnij ostatni, długi i ciężki dźwięk instrumentu.

– Uwierz mi, że ja też tego nie chcę, tak samo jak i nasi rodzice. Wiesz jednak tak samo jak ja, że może zdarzyć się sytuacja, kiedy nie będziemy mieli żadnego wyboru.

 

~ * ~

 

Brunet wszedł do mieszkania, zawieszając płaszcz na wieszaku. Z kieszeni wyciągnął jeszcze zminimalizowany kufer z zamierzeniem zabrania go do sypialni. Idąc przez korytarz w stronę schodów, zajrzał jeszcze do prywatnej biblioteczki, gdzie ostatnimi czasy jego kochanek potrafił przesiedzieć nawet cały dzień, pochłonięty w którejś z lektur. Nawet wiele się nie mylił, drugi mężczyzna siedział w wygodnym fotelu z ciemnym, materiałowym obiciem z książką na kolanach i spał sobie w najlepsze.

Severus uśmiechnął się tylko, opuszczając zaraz pomieszczenie i udając się bez pośpiechu do sypialni. Teraz, gdy wiedział, że jego kochanek spał, mógł sobie pozwolić na powrócenie wspomnieniami do tamtego dnia.

_„– Od razu na wstępie chciałbym powiedzieć, że nie mam zbyt wiele dzisiaj czasu. Lily wymusiła na mnie, żebym przed powrotem do domu kupił jeszcze kilka dyń. – James z delikatnym uśmiechem sięgnął po piwo, jakie właśnie postawiła przed nimi kelnerka jednego z kilku pubów znajdującego się na ulicy Pokątnej. Mrugnęła jeszcze w kierunku mężczyzny, odchodząc nieśpiesznie od nich i kręcąc ponętnie biodrami. Jednak nie skupiła na sobie uwagi mężczyzny. – Wymyśliła sobie nagle, żeby postawić jeszcze kilka przed domem, bo jak dzieci będą chodzić to będzie to dla nich większa frajda._

_– W takim razie chyba możesz sobie nie pozwolić na tych ‘kilka’ dyń, gdyż i tak ci nie są w tej chwili potrzebne – odparł, patrząc na niego z powagą, kryjącą się za czarnymi oczami. – Jest coś, co musisz wiedzieć. – Ściszył głos i nachylił się w jego kierunku, jakby bał się, że nieodpowiednia osoba mogłaby wychwycić jego słowa. James natychmiastowo uśmiechnął się rozczulony. Severus jak chciał, potrafił być naprawdę słodki z tym swoim zapobieganiem wszystkiemu. – To, co chcę ci powiedzieć nie jest śmieszne, głąbie! – warknął, odsuwając się zaraz i sięgając po swój trunek. To mu się w głowie nie mieściło. On chce tu powiedzieć coś śmiertelnie ważnego, a ten najzwyczajniej w świecie się z niego naśmiewał!_

_– Och, przepraszam, Sevvy – mruknął cicho i nie bacząc na inne osoby w pomieszczeniu, pochylił się do niego, całując go subtelnie w usta. Starszy o dwa miesiące brunet wydał z siebie zaskoczone sapnięcie, gdy on sam opuścił trzymany przez siebie średniej wielkości kufel z piwem. Naczynie nie dość, że opadło na ziemię – szczęśliwie się jednak nie tłucząc, to jeszcze w tym czasie oblało bluzę i spodnie mężczyzny. – Oj, ale z ciebie mała oferma. Chodźmy już. Musisz się to jak najszybciej ściągnąć i przynajmniej przeprać. – Mówiąc to, wstał ze swojego miejsca i pociągnął za sobą drugiego, odrobinę niższego od siebie mężczyznę. Razem podeszli do kominka, przy którym wzięli odrobinkę proszku Fiuu. – Z wiadomym przyczyn przenosimy się do ciebie. Spinner's End 13! – krzyknął cicho w chwili, gdy wrzucał proszek w kierunku wnętrza paleniska i sam też do niego wchodził. Już po chwili nie było go w lokalu, a Severus poszedł za jego przykładem._

_– Dobra, idź do łazienki, a ja w tym czasie wybiorę ci jakieś ubranie! – Usłyszał krzyk dochodzący ze schodów prowadzących na górę. Severus szybko rozejrzał się po wnętrzu salonu, który tonął w półmroku. Odkąd pamiętał ciężkie kotary zawsze zasłonięte były ciasno, nie dopuszczając nawet najmniejszego promienia światła do środka._

_Odetchnąwszy cicho, skierował się w stronę łazienki przy okazji rozpinając już powoli guziki swojej koszuli. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami w pół kroku. Przecież nie po to się z nim spotykał, żeby pójść z nim do łóżka, a raczej kochać się w czasie kąpieli, na co zapewne ten durny Potter miał teraz ochotę._

_Zamiast wejść do łazienki, udał się szybko do swojej sypialni, gdzie przy jego szafie urzędował sobie w najlepsze James. Mężczyzna mruczał pod nosem jakieś bliżej niezrozumiane epitety w stronę właściciela domu._

_– Może wreszcie sobie odpuścisz, co? – mruknął tylko, a Potter wzdrygnął się wystraszony, odwracając od razu w jego kierunku._

_– Miałeś iść się myć, Sev. – Spojrzał na niego z widocznym żalem, odchodząc od szafy i siadając wygodnie na łóżku._

– _Jest coś ważniejszego od tego. Voldemort wie, gdzie się ukryliście – oznajmił, patrząc na niego bez wyrazu. Nie chciał pokazać, że bardzo się o niego martwi. Potter zapewne odebrałby to w swój własny pokręcony sposób, a na to pozwolić nie mógł. Jeszcze mu tylko brakowało, żeby Rogacz wymyślał jakiś swój zwariowany plan na niego. – Najlepiej będzie jak zaraz udasz się do domu i zabierzesz stamtąd swoją rodzinę. Możesz nawet przyprowadzić ich tutaj…_

– _Co ty bredzisz? On nie ma możliwości dowiedzenia się czegoś więcej. Jest tylko jedna osoba, która wie, gdzie znajduje się mój i Lily dom. – Potter wstał gwałtownie i podszedł szybkim krokiem do mężczyzny, łapiąc go silnie za ramiona i potrząsając nim gwałtownie. Severus przez chwilę zdawał się walczyć, jednak zaraz z tego zrezygnował, a James w tym czasie odepchnął go od siebie, czego następstwem był upadek niższego mężczyzny na szafkę, znajdującą się bardzo blisko drzwi. – Tak bardzo nienawidzisz mojego związku z Lily, że postanowiłeś spróbować zepsuć nam wspólne chwile spokoju?! Jesteśmy bezpieczni! On nie dowie się nigdy, gdy się ukryliśmy!_

– _Glizdogon was wydał – odparł, powoli wstając i ręką starając się dosięgnąć bolącego miejsca na plecach. – Nie rób takiej miny. To nie z Blacka uczyniliście Strażnika Tajemnicy, jak powiedzieliście kilku osobom, tylko z tego szczura. Niestety, nie mieliście pojęcia, że jest on śmierciożercą i nie pracuje już dla Zakonu – dodał cicho, przyglądając się uważnie mimice drugiego mężczyzny. James był w szoku i nie do końca mógł uwierzyć jeszcze w to, co mu właśnie powiedział. – Wiesz, że nie robiłbym sobie z ciebie żartów na taki temat._

– _Ale jak? Przecież Pet to nasz przyjaciel. Nie zrobiłby nam czegoś takiego! – krzyknął, nie wiedząc jak w inny sposób może wyładował frustrację. Severus podszedł do niego wolnym krokiem, przytulając do siebie mężczyznę z westchnieniem. Miał nadzieję, że ten gest chociaż odrobinę uspokoi Pottera. – Muszę wracać do domu. Trzeba się przygotować na atak Voldemorta – mruknął nagle, a Snape sapnął zaskoczony, odsuwając się od kochanka._

– _Coś ty powiedział? – dopytał, jakby niepewny, czy na pewno dobrze usłyszał._

– _Muszę wrócić do domu i przygotować się z Lily na jego ewentualny atak – odrzekł, poprawiając oprawki na nosie i powolnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z domu. Severus nie wiele myśląc dopadł za nim, zatrzymując go zaraz przy schodach._

– _Zwariowałeś do reszty!? Powinniście uciekać, a nie dawać mu się zabić! – wrzasnął, starając się go odciągnąć kawałek od zdradzieckich schodów. Wolał, aby żaden z nich przez przypadek z nich nie spadł. Zbyt dobrze wiedział jak to bardzo mogło boleć._

– _Nie mam zamiaru znowu tego robić! Zbyt wiele razy uciekałem przed **Nim** , jak pies z podkulonych ogonem! Teraz nadszedł czas, abym stawił mu czoła – powiedział na koniec ciszej, co od razu Severusowi skojarzyło się z buntem małego dziecka. Niemniej jednak widać było, że będzie trzymał swojego postanowienia. W takim razie nie miał innego wyboru._

– _Drętwota! – warknął, wymierzając różdżkę w kierunku zaskoczonego mężczyzny. Już po chwili obserwował jak ciało mężczyzny opada bezwładnie na ziemię. – Brałem pod uwagę taką opcję, dlatego też uwarzyłem eliksir, jaki jest specjalną odmianą zaklęcia Obliviate. Z tym wyjątkiem, że eliksir będzie działał około godziny – poinformował go, kiedy siadał obok jego bezwolnego ciała i wyciągał z kieszonki koszuli malutką buteleczkę. Szybko odkorkował ją i wlał zawartość do gardła Pottera, dokładnie sprawdzając, czy na pewno wszystko wypił. Zaraz potem ściągnął z niego zaklęcie i wyszedł, po drodze biorąc trzy zminiaturyzowane kukły. Miał zamiar podmienić domowników, by zmylić chociaż odrobinę Czarnego Lorda._

_Szkoda tylko, że nie udało mu się postawić na miejscu wszystkich kukieł. W ukryciu zmuszony był patrzeć jak Lily umiera, a następnie jak Czarnoksiężnik szykuje się by zadać ostateczny cios małemu Harry’emu.”_

Miniaturowy kufer położył na ziemi, rzucając zaraz na nie zaklęcie powiększające bagaż do jego normalnych rozmiarów. Przez chwilę stał bez ruchu, rozważając to czy ma teraz siły, by się rozpakować, czy jednak da sobie z tym dzisiaj spokój.

Westchnął zaraz, zabierając się w końcu za ręczne wykładanie swoich rzeczy do szafy, bądź położeniu na bok tych, których nie zdążył wyprać. Wiedział, że mógł to zrobić magicznie, albo chociażby zostawić to skrzatce – Mruczce, która pojawiła się w domu tuż po tym feralnym dniu.

Nie dość, że nie udało mu się uratować Lily i jej syna, który cudem przeżył; to jeszcze okazało się, że eliksir jaki uwarzył miał jednak właściwości takie same jak zaklęcie Obliviate. Przez ten czas starał się przypominać mu, co niektóre momenty z jego życia. Część nawet pokazał mu ze swoich wspomnień, jednak jak do tej pory nie ośmielił się ani powiedzieć, ani pozwolić mu zobaczyć cokolwiek z czasów, kiedy skończyli szkołę. Bał się, że James znienawidzi go za to, że nie potrafił uratować Lily. Przecież tak naprawdę nie wiedział, kto jest dla Pottera ważniejszy. On, nic nie warty mężczyzna, który pełnił rolę kochanka, czy nieżyjąca Lily, z którą to hrabia Potter się związał i doczekał potomka. Nie chciał usłyszeć z jego ust, że tak naprawdę kochał Lily, a on był tylko rozrywką. To za bardzo by bolało.

Ostatnio jednak zauważył trochę osowiałe zachowanie mężczyzny. Chociaż nie chciał tego w jego obecności pokazać, Severus często obserwował go i zauważył to niemal od razu. James nad czymś nieustannie myślał. Nawet kilka razy chciał wdrążyć go w swoje nurtujące myśli, jednak zaraz z tego rezygnował. Mimo wszystko Mistrz Eliksirów obawiał się najgorszego i może dobrze robił, starając się uciekać od poważniejszych rozmów.

– Nie wiedziałem, że już wróciłeś, Sev – mruknął mężczyzna, znajdując się za nim i ramionami obejmując go w pasie. Snape wydał z siebie ciche, zaskoczone sapnięcie, zaraz jednak rozluźniając się widocznie i wtulając w pierś swojego kochanka.

– Przyjechałem przed kilkoma minutami – odparł, odwracając się powoli w jego kierunku z zamiarem pocałowania mężczyzny, jednak zrezygnował z tego widząc jego minę; pełną bólu i wyrzutu. Severus przełknął ciężko ślinę, oczekując już najgorszego. – Coś się stało, prawda?

– Co się stało z Lily i Harrym? – Padło pytanie z ust krótkowłosego bruneta. Złote tęczówki wwiercały się w niego intensywnie, że Severus ledwo, co wytrzymywał. – Pamiętam już całkowicie wszystko, dlatego odpowiedz mi: gdzie jest moja żona i syn?

W tej chwili Snape wiedział już, że będzie zmuszony powiedzieć prawdę, a następnie usłyszeć słowa, których najbardziej w życiu obawiał się usłyszeć właśnie od swojego byłego szkolnego oprawcy.

 

~ * ~

 

Harry Potter powolnym krokiem wszedł do środka domu wujostwa, ze zdziwieniem zauważając, że nikogo z domowników nie ma. Niepewny więc sytuacji postawił kufer z klatką z boku; aby w razie czego nikomu nie przeszkadzały, po czym ruszył najpierw w kierunku salonu. Przecież to tam najczęściej przesiadywał wuj Vernon, wraz ze swoim kochanym syneczkiem, oglądając razem telewizję. Chłopak zapalił światło i jęknął przerażony, widząc całą trójkę siedzącą bardzo cicho na kanapie. Wszyscy też zaraz spojrzeli na niego, jednak nikt nie odważył się odezwać.

– Co się stało? – szepnął tylko chłopak, podchodząc bliżej do nich. Rozglądał się przy tym uważnie, w dłoni trzymając już różdżkę na wypadek czyjegoś ataku. Ciotka kiwnęła tylko głową w kierunku kuchni, z jakiej właśnie wyszedł ubrany na czarno mężczyzna. – Profesor Snape? Co pan tu robi? – warknął, zaskoczenie przemieniając w natychmiastową złość. Nie miał pojęcia co mężczyzna tu robił, ale nie mogło być nic dobrego. – I dlaczego moje wujostwo jest w takim stanie?

– Trochę ogłady, panie Potter – mruknął tylko, a Harry od razu zamilkł, niepewny tego co ma właśnie tu miejsce. – Jestem naprawdę w szoku jak taka niewykrzesana osoba może być hrabią. Chociaż jaki ojciec, taki syn.

– ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! – krzyknął zaraz chłopak, zaciskając palce na różdżce. Chciał… Nie, on musiał znać powód, dla jakiego ten stary nietoperz postanowił go _odwiedzić_. Przy okazji może wyjawiłby o co mu chodzi z tym całym określeniem jego hrabią. To wcale mu się nie podobało… – Wpierw odpowie pan na moje pytania!

– Uspokój się – powiedział, starając się zabrzmieć na mile nastawionego. Nie wyszło mu to za bardzo, co dojrzał po skrzywionej minie chłopaka. – Możesz być szczęśliwy, gdyż nie będziesz musiał już tutaj mieszkać. Przyszedłem zabrać cię do mojego domu.

Harry na te słowa nie mógł wręcz uwierzyć w swoje kijowe szczęście. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż od niego uwolni się na czas wakacji.

– Nie mogę odmówić? – spytał, jakby troszkę błagalnie, jednak twardy wzrok Snape’a skutecznie wyperswadował mu ten pomysł.

W sumie, z dwojga złego, przynajmniej u Nietoperza nie będzie zmuszany do jakichś robót domowych; przecież o wiele szybciej dałoby się to uczynić magicznie.

– Nie, nie możesz. – Mężczyzna schował w końcu różdżkę, którą do tej pory celował w wujostwo nastolatka. – Idź do pokoju po resztę swoich rzeczy i będziemy się zmywać.

– W kufrze mam wszystkie rzeczy, jakie należą do mnie – odparł chłopak, będąc pewnym, że zobaczy jakiś pogardliwy uśmieszek na twarzy profesora. Mężczyzna jednak spojrzał na niego w szoku, by zaraz z delikatnego zażenowania odwrócić twarz w drugim kierunku.

– W takim razie mam rozumieć, że już jesteś gotowy, tak? – upewnił się trochę ciszej, omijając go i zmierzając w kierunku korytarza, gdzie jak miał nadzieję, chłopak zostawił swoje rzeczy. Kufer szybko zmniejszył i schował do kieszeni, natomiast klatkę z śpiącą sową, chwycił delikatnie, wracając do pomieszczenia. – Podróż świskoklikiem będzie niezbyt przyjemna dla nas, jednak twojej sowie nie powinno robić to zbyt wielkiej różnicy. Tak więc, gotowy? – Widząc, jak chłopak kiwa lekko głową, podszedł do niego podając mu klatkę i kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. Spod koszuli wyciągnął mały łańcuszek z literką J, mrucząc przy tym coś pod nosem, a chwilę później mogli poczuć charakterystyczne wywrócenie żołądka dla tego środka przemieszczania się po miejscach.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry wylądował na dywanie, nie spodziewając się, że tak szybko znajdą się na miejscu. Hedwiga zatrzepotała w proteście skrzydłami, kiedy tak gwałtownie jej klatka doświadczyła bliższe spotkanie z ziemią. Chłopak jęknął cicho, spoglądając na sowę i starając się ją uspokoić.

– Co z ciebie za pierdoła – westchnął cicho profesor, kucając obok niego i otwierając klatkę. Ptak zaraz wyleciał z niej i przycupnął na oparciu fotela. Zaraz potem mężczyzna wyprostował się, wyciągając ku czternastolatkowi rękę, a samemu spoglądając w innym kierunku. – Mój dom nie jest za wielki, jednak mam nadzieję, że chociaż trochę przypadnie ci do gustu. Mruczka, moja skrzatka powinna przygotować ci już pokój. Jest mały, ale myślę, że jak na razie to ci wystarczy. Najwyżej później pomyślimy o czymś większym – dodał jeszcze na koniec, podciągając chłopaka do góry. Nie patrzył na niego, dlatego też nie mógł dojrzeć szoku wypisanego na twarzy nastolatka.

Harry nie potrafił jakoś do końca uwierzyć w to, co się właśnie działo. Dla niego było to więcej niż nierealne, czy niemożliwe. Przecież on i Nietoperz byli nawzajem dla siebie arcywrogami i nie mogli tak po prostu jakby nigdy nic zapomnieć o swojej nienawiści. Tym bardziej nie wierzył, że jakimś cudem Snape zaczął traktować go nie jako śmiecia, a jako normalnego chłopaka. Może i był dla niego miły, jednak był bardziej niż pewny, że za tym jego zachowaniem musiało kryć się coś o wiele większego.

– Tak właściwie, to dlaczego pan to wszystko robi? – spytał, patrząc uważnie na niepewne oblicze mężczyzny. To był pierwszy raz, gdy widział swojego nauczyciela w takim stanie, jak teraz. Nigdy wcześniej nawet nie podejrzał, że będzie dane mu ujrzeć jakieś ludzkie cechy u tego Nietoperza. – Dlaczego zabrał mnie profesor do siebie?

Snape jeszcze bardziej się zmieszał i chrząknął cicho, jakby miał coś powiedzieć, jednak tego jeszcze nie zrobił. Zamiast tego podniósł wzrok i spojrzał bezradnie zza chłopaka, jakby starał się kogoś poprosić o pomoc. Harry idąc za jego przykładem odwrócił się szybko, spoglądając na osobę, której nigdy w życiu nie ośmielał się ujrzeć.

Nie w tym miejscu; nie, żywego.

Pokręcił w niedowierzaniu głową, starając się wyrzucić z niej obraz ojca. To było nierealne, nawet jak na czarodziejski świat. Martwi ludzie nie mogą tak po prostu zmartwychwstawać i chodzić sobie jakby nigdy nic.

– Zostawię was samych… Pewnie macie sobie dużo do wyjaśnienia – powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów, wychodząc zaraz pośpiesznie z pomieszczenia. Harry mógł dojrzeć jak ten kuli się delikatnie, kiedy przechodził obok jego ojca, jednak zbyt długo ta informacja nie trzymała się jego myśli, które zostały całkowicie pochłonięte tematem Jamesa. Żyjącego i najwidoczniej mającego się bardzo dobrze. A niby zginął z rąk Voldemorta…

Zaraz!

– A mama? Gdzie ona jest!? – krzyknął cicho, podbiegając do ojca i patrząc na niego z dozą błagania, oraz z delikatnym uśmiechem. Ten jednak spełzł zaraz, kiedy tylko zobaczył, jak ojciec ze smutkiem przeczy krótko głową.

– Niestety – szepnął mężczyzna, bardziej utwierdzając chłopaka w tym niemiłym stwierdzeniu. – Seve… To znaczy, twój profesor nie zdążył uratować Lily i ciebie. Chociaż jak widzę, dobrze się trzymasz. – Ostatnie słowa widocznie chciał obrócić w żart, jednak żadnemu z nich do śmiechu nie było. Obydwoje zachowywali w jakiś sposób powagę.

– W takim razie dlaczego nie przyszedłeś po mnie od razu? Dlaczego ujawniłeś mi się dopiero teraz? – wydusił, rzucając mu pełne żalu spojrzenie. Było w nim skupione tyle uczuć, że James aż zatoczył się wewnętrznie pod naporem jego oczu.

– Przyrzekam, że gdybym tylko wcześniej sobie wszystko przypomniał, to od razu bym cię stamtąd zabrał i… – Umilkł na chwilę bojąc się, że mogło to naprawdę głupio zabrzmieć. Głupio i strasznie naiwnie. – Wybacz, ale dopiero dzisiaj koło południa byłem w stanie przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co zapomniałem w Halloween prawie czternaście lat temu.

– Co… co masz na myśli? – Harry spojrzał na niego bez zrozumienia. To, co ojciec mu mówił nie miało zbyt wielkiego sensu i składu. Nie wiedział dokładnie, co mężczyzna chciał mu przekazać mówiąc takie rzeczy. – Nie rozumiem tego… – dodał jeszcze, strzelając kostkami palców u dłoni. Niby tam widział uderzające podobieństwo między sobą, a nim. Do tego przecież dostał kiedyś w prezencie album ze zdjęciami rodzinnymi, gdzie nawet pojawiło się jedno z nim samym, trzymanym wspólnie przez oboje rodziców. Jednak w dalszym ciągu ta myśl nie chciała zostać zaakceptowana. W dalszym ciągu fakt żyjącego ojca wydawał się być mu czymś naprawdę nierealnym, ułudą. Jedyne czego w tej chwili mógł być pewny było to, że jakimś cudem James Potter uniknął śmierci spod różdżki Voldemorta. – Jak to się w ogóle stało, że żyjesz i o co chodzi z tą utratą pomięci?

Mężczyzna westchnął cicho, przez chwilę zastanawiając się jak powinien to wszystko ubrać w słowa, by wszystko trzymało się jakiegoś ładu i składu. W końcu tylko parsknął cicho, dochodząc do wniosku, że najlepiej wyjdzie na tym jak opowie mu po prostu wszystko po kolei. Ominął jednak fragmenty, które przedstawiałyby w innym świetle Severusa. Harry natomiast zdążył już mu powiedzieć jak traktuje swoich uczniów i jak szczególnie traktował jego samego. James domyślił się, że robił to bojąc się, że ktoś inny zauważy jak mu zależy na jego dobru. Stwierdził, że jak mężczyzna będzie chciał to wtedy będzie mógł powiedzieć synowi o ich związku. Chociaż w sumie nie wiedział jak powinien teraz określić ich relacje. Odkąd dwie godziny temu Sev wszystko mu wytłumaczył, a potem oznajmił, że niedługo pójdzie po chłopca, unikał jego spojrzenia. Tak samo jak i uciekał przed możliwym dotykiem. Dopiero kilka minut temu mógł zobaczyć jego oczy, kiedy bezradny w rozmowie z jego synem, nie wiedział jak się wytłumaczyć. Targały nim samym wtedy dwa różnie uczucia. Z jednej strony uważał, że na to zasługiwał. Przez te wszystkie lata oszukiwania go, otrzymał po prostu namiastkę kary, jaką chciał mu za to dać. Jednak wzrok mężczyzny zaraz zmiękczył mu serce i jakby zapominając o swoim rozgoryczeniu, miał wtedy naprawdę wielką ochotę go przytulić.

Severus jednak zaraz uciekł z pomieszczenia, widocznie kuląc się przy nim w obawie, że w jakiś sposób zostanie dotknięty. Dlatego też nie wykonał żadnego ruchu w jego kierunku dochodząc do wniosku, że najwidoczniej będą musieli jeszcze porozmawiać i sobie wszystko wytłumaczyć, gdyż najprawdopodobniej Severus skreślił już ich związek. A mówiąc sobie szczerze nie chciał od razu powiedzieć Harry’emu, kim dla niego był Sev. To mógłby być dla niego zbyt wielki szok.

W tej chwili jednak skupił się na rozmowie z synem, który z każdym jego kolejnym słowem jeszcze bardziej wsłuchiwał się w jego opowieść. Potem on sam zaczął opowiadać co niektóre fragmenty ze swojego życia. Opowiedział o swoich walkach z Voldemortem, pokonaniu Bazyliszka i spotkaniu Syriusza, po tym jak tamten uciekł z Azkabanu.

Czas się dla nich nie liczył. Nie obchodziło ich, czy rozmawiają już dziesięć minut, czy może trzy godziny. Rozkoszowali się nawzajem swoim towarzystwem i co chwilę, któryś z nich wybuchał serdecznym śmiechem, przerywając tym samym opowieść drugiego. Dopiero koło czwartej nad ranem, obydwoje zgodnie polegli, zasypiając na kanapie, na którą przenieśli się w trakcie rozmowy.

Widok był przecudowny, dlatego też Severus, który rano poszedł sprawdzić jak się mają, uśmiechnął się tylko, zamykając powoli drzwi od salonu. Idąc w kierunku wyjścia z domu, pstryknął lekko palcami, a zaraz obok niego pojawiła się skrzatka. Nie była ona tutaj na zasadzie pan-sługa, gdzie musiała bezgranicznie wykonywać jego rozkazy. Już praktycznie na samym początku dostała od niego koszulkę jak i usłyszała, że dla niego jest już wolna i będzie mogła odejść, kiedy będzie chciała. Mruczka jednak najwidoczniej nie miała w zamiarze go opuszczać, co starała się mu przekazywać za każdym razem, kiedy ją o coś prosił.

– Tak, panie Severusie? – spytała, spoglądając na niego z ciekawością. Był ubrany już w wyjściowy płaszcz, więc zapewne w którejś z kieszeni miał schowaną zmniejszoną magicznie torbę z rzeczami.

– Jak ci dwaj wstaną, przyniosłabyś im jakieś śniadanie. – Poprawił dosyć chaotycznie kołnierzyk płaszcza, mrucząc pod nosem jakieś przekleństwa. Było widać, że jest zdenerwowany, dlatego też Mruczka stwierdziła, że nie będzie mu przeszkadzać.

– Mruczka zrobi najlepsze śniadanie pod słońcem – zapewniła cicho, zaraz znikając z pola widzenia mężczyzny. Ten tylko obejrzał się krótko w kierunku wejścia od salonu, po czym opuścił dom i powolnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku mugolskiego przystanku autobusowego. Był czarodziejem półkrwi i takie środki transportu nie były mu obce.

 

~ * ~

 

Draco zaśmiał się cicho, widząc jak jego brat właśnie wykłóca się o coś z Lilith, machając przy tych chaotycznie rękoma. Dziewczyna jednak zdawała się nie być podatna na jego zabiegi, po prostu dalej przechadzając się jedną z alejek ogrodu różanego. Spoglądał na nich z tarasu, gdzie jedyne co mógł słyszeć to pojedyncze głośne słowa rzucane przez starszego brata.

– Co już się stało? – Obejrzał się na Williama, jaki właśnie podszedł do niego bliżej i podążył wzrokiem na pozostałe rodzeństwo blondyna. – O co tym razie wścieka się Cedran?

– Li zabrała mu jakieś nuty, gdyż nie przypadł jej do gustu burdel w „pokoju muzycznym” Ceda. Z początku poprosiła go ładnie jak na nią, by zrobił porządek. Gdy następnego dnia sytuacja nie poprawiła się, a wręcz pogorszyła, najwidoczniej postanowiła wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. – Wychylił się bardziej za dużą balustradę – wykonaną z białego kamienia – chcąc dostrzec lepiej jak jego brat najwyraźniej ma w planach rozpoczęcie ataku gilgotek. W tej samej też chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że za bardzo wysunął się, opierając się wręcz na samych biodrach, oraz czując, że traci powoli grunt pod nogami. Na szczęście z pomocą wyszedł mu brunet, który od razu chwycił go w swoje ramiona, przytulając gwałtownie do swej dużej piersi. Draco już w połowie roku szkolnego potrafił dojrzeć, jak William zmienił się przez ostatnie lata. Wymężniał, co dokładnie można było zobaczyć chociażby po jego bardziej wydatnych mięśniach klatki piersiowej czy ramion.

– Uważaj trochę na siebie, Draco – mruknął mu do ucha, chuchając jeszcze na nie i z rozbawieniem obserwując jak krwisty rumieniec oblewa blade dotąd policzki. – To było naprawdę niebezpieczne – dodał, powoli odsuwając od jego ciała swoje ręce. Czasowa granica trzymania go tak blisko siebie, nieubłaganie zbliżała się, dlatego też by jej nie przekraczać wolał już mikrosekundy wcześniej dać mu więcej swobody.

– Dzięki – bąknął cicho, odsuwając się od niego nieznacznie. Zaraz też ponownie wyjrzał się, tym razem jednak będąc o wiele bardziej ostrożnym. Jego brat akurat widocznie już tracił rezerwę zarówno swojej cierpliwości, jak i godności na tą chwilę, gdyż nawet zniżył się do klęknięcia na mokrej jeszcze ziemi. Dzisiejszej nocy padał mocny, rzęsisty deszcz, jednak mimo 20-stokilku stopniowej temperatury, w niektórych miejscach w ogrodzie Malfoy Manor znajdowały się miejsca, gdzie ziemia nie wchłonęła do końca wilgoci, bądź też promienie słoneczne nie były w stanie wysuszyć listków. To właśnie na takim miejscu Cedran postanowił ułożyć swoje kolana.

– Will! – obydwoje spojrzeli w kierunku dziewczyny, która najwidoczniej dostrzegła stojącego na tarasie bruneta. Lilith zaraz też pobiegła na taras, od razu rzucając się chłopakowi na szyję. Natomiast jeszcze bardziej wściekły blondyn podążył za nią.

– Panienko Lilith, witaj. – Tylko do niej Richardson zwracał się z należytym szacunkiem. Nie chodziło tu o to, że blondynka była od niego starsza. Raptem dwa miesiące nie robiły aż takiej wielkiej różnicy. Były praktycznie nie brane pod uwagę. Po prostu była dziewczyną z wyżej postawionego rodu od jego. Dlatego też od zawsze traktował ją w ten sposób.

Cedran i Draco natomiast byli dla niego niczym bracia. Traktował ich tak samo jak resztę swojego rodzeństwa i nieraz pozwalał sobie na danie któremuś po głowie. Chociaż częściej działo się to właśnie z Cedem. Jak dotąd na Dracona nawet nie ośmielił się podnieść ręki.

– Mówiłam ci, że masz się do mnie zwracać po prostu „Li”, albo „Lilly” – burknęła najwidoczniej niezadowolona, jednak w dalszym ciągu przytulała się do jego ciała. Draco uśmiechnął się tylko nieznacznie, kiwając w kierunku brata i gestem przywołując go ku sobie. Sam natomiast powolnym krokiem zaczął zmierzać w stronę domu.

– Nie mam teraz czasu. Muszę jakoś zmusić tą wariatkę do tego, żeby powiedziała mi, gdzie położyła moje nuty. – Cedran zrównał kroku z młodszym bratem, przecząc częściowo swoim słowom, co Draco skwitował tylko cichym parsknięciem.

– Twoje nuty znajdują się u ciebie w pokoju, a dokładnie na twoim łóżku – oznajmił cicho, wchodząc do zimnego wnętrza rezydencji. W ciągu lata było to bardzo zbawienne, natomiast w trakcie zimy już nieszczególnie. Nawet ogrzewanie – nad jakim czuwała specjalna część skrzatów domowych – było niewystarczające w chłodne dni. Dlatego też nie raz zdarzało się, że spał dodatkowo jeszcze pod kocem, czy dwoma. Bądź też – nim poszedł do Hogwartu – chodził spać razem z bratem, będąc święcie przekonanym, że w dwójkę będzie im i raźniej, i cieplej.

Ruszył w kierunku gabinetu, gdzie zapewne przebywał teraz Lucjusz, czytając i podpisując jakieś papiery, oraz od czasu do czasu popijając herbatę. W chwilach, gdy nie był wzywany przez Czarnego Pana wykorzystywał na pracę z wszystkimi papierami z Ministerstwa, w którym to pracował.

Jego ojca nie było jednak w gabinecie, a zamiast niego przy kanapie stał jego chrzestny. Draco uśmiechnął się na jego widok, zaraz do niego podchodząc i przytulając się mocno do jego boku. Gdy był u siebie w domu, pozwalał sobie na naprawdę wiele, a i jego oblicze zmieniało się diametralnie. Nie był tym pewnym siebie, dumnych chłopcem, który potrafił obrzucić błotem każdego kto mu podpadł; jak chociażby robił to z Potterem. Przecież ich bójki były jedną z najbardziej głośnych atrakcji dla większości uczniów. Żaden z nich wtedy nie zwracał uwagi na dobrą etykietę, ani na zasady walki fair play. Po prostu po wyrzuceniu wszystkich obraźliwych słów, przechodzili do plucia, kopania, drapania (częściej w przypadku Dracona) i gryzienia.

Teraz pokazywał się jak malutki szczeniaczek, który nadstawia się do najmniejszej pieszczoty ze strony drugiej osoby. Szkoda tylko, że właśnie tak przedstawiał się w zaciszu swojego królestwa jakim była rodzinna rezydencja. Draco wtedy taki słodki, niewinny, a jego grzeczne wręcz potulne zachowanie, czyniło z niego niesamowitego anioła.

– Właśnie chciałem rozmawiać z tatą na twój temat – oznajmił cicho chłopak, odsuwając się od Severusa i posyłając mu delikatny, radosny uśmiech. Taki różny od tego, który przywdziewał w szkole – ironiczny, czy wywyższający się. Ten był taki wręcz nieśmiały. Pokorny. Mężczyzna aż żałował, że cały czas jego chrześniak nie może być taki. Wtedy znalazłby sobie o wiele więcej przyjaciół. Byłby bardziej szczęśliwy niż teraz i w końcu nie musiałby udawać kogoś, kim nie jest.

– Och, to świetnie się składa. – Obydwoje spojrzeli w kierunku drzwi, jakie zamykał właśnie Lucjusz. – Severus ponoć przyszedł tutaj z podobną sprawą. – Spojrzał na młodszego od siebie mężczyznę, dostrzegając lekko podkrążone oczy. Hmmm, czyżby coś się wydarzyło w tym jego romansiku? Zazwyczaj, gdy jego niewyspanie było skutkiem bardzo upojnej nocy, brunet nie przychodził do niego z takim smutnym wyrazem. Wręcz przeciwnie; jego oczy wtedy lśniły takim niesamowitym blaskiem. Podobnie było przecież z nim, kiedy mógł przebywać ze swoją rodziną.

W takim razie jego zachowanie musiało oznaczać tylko jedno; James odzyskał wspomnienia, a Severus zapewne już na wstępie poddał się i teraz najnormalniej w świecie starał się o tym zapomnieć.

– Jeśli to nie będzie problemem – mruknął na samym początku, patrząc na Lucjusza zmęczonym wzrokiem. – Wybieram się na miesięczny wyjazd i pomyślałem, że może Draco zechciałby mi trochę potowarzyszyć. O ile ty również się na to zgodzisz, Lucjuszu. – Zastrzegł od razu, a Lucjusz wiedział już, że będzie czekała go długa rozmowa z brunetem.

– Draco? – Przeniósł wzrok z przyjaciela na swojego syna. – Jakie jest twoje stanowisko w tej sprawie. Chcesz jechać?

Chłopak kiwnął wolno głową, posyłając mu proszące spojrzenie.

– W takim razie ja nie mam tu nic do gadania – oznajmił, podchodząc do biurka i siadając za nim. – Severusie, zostań u nas na okres dwóch, może trzech dni. W tym czasie Draco spokojnie się spakuje, a reszta mojej rodziny nie będzie zła, że pojawiłeś się bez powitania i znikasz z moim najmłodszym synem nie pozwalając pożegnać się należycie.

– Dobrze, dziękuję ci bardzo. – Brunet skinął w podzięce głową, razem z chrześniakiem kierując się ku wyjściu z gabinetu.

Lucjusz zacisnął palce na brązowym, wiecznym piórze.

– Severusie, chciałbym jeszcze z tobą porozmawiać na jeden temat – mruknął, nim ten zdążył opuścić pomieszczenie.

– Tak? – brunet spojrzał na niego pytająco, zamykając drzwi i podchodząc do biurka.

– James Potter odzyskał pamięć, czyż nie?

Te jedno pytanie wystarczyło całkowicie, by Severus spojrzał na niego z takim bólem, że aż sam poczuł, co tamten odczuwał. Nie myśląc wiele wstał ze swojego fotela i omijając mebel, przygarnął do siebie mężczyznę.

Sev z wdzięcznością ułożył głowę na ramieniu blondyna, pozwalając łzom żyć swoim życiem. W końcu ile czasu można udawać, że nic się nie stało. Stracił najcenniejszą osobę swojego życia i już nigdy nie będzie dane mu poczuć ciepła jego dłoni, ucałować warg czy chociażby wymienić kilka psotnym komentarzy.

Teraz pozostanie tylko chłodna uprzejmość wobec siebie.

– Pamiętaj, że mój dom jest i twoim domem. Możesz tu zostać tak długo jak tego potrzebujesz…

– Dziękuję, tak bardzo ci dziękuję.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus spojrzał na swojego chrześniaka z uśmiechem, kiedy ten właśnie żegnał się ze swoją matką. Narcyza od czasu tamtego feralnego dnia, miała wręcz manię na temat bezpieczeństwa swoich pociech, a już szczególną na punkcie Dracona.

– Pamiętaj, że w razie kłopotów masz się niezwłocznie przenieść świstoklikiem do rezydencji – mruknęła kobieta, tuląc do siebie mocniej najmłodszego syna. Zaraz jednak odsunęła się delikatnie od niego, by podejść do Severusa i jego też przygarnąć w swoje drobne, lecz silne ramiona. – To samo tyczy się ciebie, Sevvy. Dla mnie i Lucjusza jesteś jak ukochany młodszy brat i nam obojgu zależy również na twoim bezpieczeństwu.

– Dziękuje ci, Narcyzo. Twe słowa mają dla mnie naprawdę wielkie znaczenie. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się blado, odsuwając ją od siebie nieznacznie i delikatnie. Nie miał w planach robić jej przykrości. Tym bardziej nie po tym, co mu sama przed chwilą powiedziała.

Zwrócił się jeszcze w stronę Lucjusza, kiwając mu lekko głową z wdzięcznością. Tym bardziej po tym co mężczyzna robił dla niego od przeszło trzech dni.

Po tym jak zjawił się w rezydencji i blondyn odkrył prawdziwy powód jego dość nagłej ochoty na wyjazd z Draconem, z początku nie miał ochoty na żadne większe zwierzenia. Wystarczyło mu już, że w żaden sposób nie zaprzeczył, a tylko swoim zachowaniem potwierdził przypuszczenia Malfoya seniora. Potem jednak był mu wdzięczny, kiedy ten zaprowadził go do barku i wyciągnął butelkę Johnny Walkera. Przy pierwszej i drugiej kolejce zachowywał się dość sztywno, ale potem poszło jak z płatka. Wyżalił się jaki to świat jest zły i jak on zawsze musi wyjść na tego najgorszego i najbardziej nikczemnego. Powiedział też nawet o wszystkich swoich obawach.

To naprawdę było mu bardzo potrzebne. Co prawda, następnego dnia umierał wręcz, wyrzucając sobie ze złością swoją słabą głowę, jednak mimo wszystko i tak czuł się o wiele lżejszy. Jakby kamień spadł mu z serca. A przynajmniej jakaś jego część.

– Jesteś pewny, że na pewno wszystko spakowałeś? – zwrócił się do chrześniaka, kierując się już w stronę drzwi. Draco bez żadnego słowa podążył za nim, zaraz też – kiedy wyszli na ścieżkę – zrównując z nim kroku.

– Pokłóciłeś się w wujkiem J.? – Chłopak spojrzał katem oka na bruneta, a szczególnie na czerwone rumieńce zdobiące policzki profesora. – Oczywiście, jeśli nie chcesz to nie musisz niczego mi mówić. Po prostu chciałbym wiedzieć i w miarę możliwości ci jakoś pomóc.

Severus bez słowa objął nastolatka, opierając brodę na jego głowie, by w następnej chwili za pomocą świstoklika przenieść się do całkowicie innego miejsca.

Draco odsunął się zszokowany, rozglądając się z rosnącym podziwem na boki. Odkąd zaczął uczęszczać do Hogwartu, w czasie wakacji jedynie gdzie wyjeżdżał to do dziadka, na koncerty brata, lub na zakupy. Tyle lat nie był już nad morzem.

– Zostaniemy tu przez jakieś dwa dni. Czeka mnie tu spotkanie z pewnym rosyjskim botanikiem, jaki rzekomo przygotował dla mnie interesujące mnie rośliny. – Mówiąc to, rozpiął odrobinę kilka guzików koszuli, po czym chwytając delikatnie chrześniaka za nadgarstek, pociągnął go lekko w kierunku wyjściu z plaży.

– Gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy? – mruknął cicho, bez protestu pozwalając ciągnąć się wujowi. To, że spotyka się z jakimś Rosjaninem, nie znaczyło przecież, że musieli być w jego ojczystym kraju. Równie dobrze mogli być we Włoszech, w Niemczech, czy gdzieś w przybrzeżnych rejonach USA.

– W Polsce, w miasteczku, które nazywa się bodajże Dźwirzyno. Nie powiem, dziwna nazwa, ale cóż poradzić. – Severus wzruszył ramionami, zatrzymując się na chwilę i przyglądając krytycznie blondynowi. – Na szczęście wśród mugoli nie będziesz się aż tak zbytnio wyróżniał. Najwyżej pomyślą, że jesteś jakimś sobie chłopaczkiem z zamożniejszej rodziny.

– Jakby to nie było prawdą. – Uśmiechnął się, mówiąc te słowa. Severus odpowiadając takim samym gestem wydawał się teraz jakby zapominać o własnym problemie, a o to właśnie blondynowi chodziło.

– Niemniej jednak musimy zawsze uważać ze swoimi przyzwyczajeniami – odparł mężczyzna, kiedy wyszli z dróżki na chodnik i zaczęli zmierzać w kierunku znajdującej się najbliżej taksówki. Jego chrześniak w tym czasie dyskretnie rozglądał się na boki, obserwując wszelkie rzeczy, które wyszły spod rąk mugoli. – Wykupiłem już wczoraj dla nas nocleg w czterogwiazdkowym hotelu w Kołobrzegu, znajdującym się w dość bliskiej odległości od plaży. Przez dwa dni będziemy mogli pozwiedzać trochę miasto, oraz pobliskie mu atrakcje. Potem pociągiem pojedziemy do Koszalina, gdzie spotkamy się z Nikołajem. – Przystanął koło czarnego pojazdu, otwierając drzwi przed Draconem i kiwnięciem głowy zmuszając go, by wszedł pierwszy, co ten niepewnie uczynił. Zaraz potem i on wsiadł do samochodu, podając jeszcze kierowcy adres.

Draco musiał stwierdzić w duchu, że Polacy mieli naprawdę całkowicie inny język niż Anglicy. A do tego ten akcent. Niby nic takiego, jednak on od razu wyłapywał różnice w wymowie i wypowiadaniu poszczególnych słówek. Tym bardziej, gdy mógł słuchać Polaka i jego wuja mówiącego w języku polskim.

– Nie wiedziałem, że znasz ten język – zagadnął do niego nieśmiało, przez co tylko upewnił kierowcę, że ma do czynienia z obcokrajowcami.

– To nic takiego. – Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. – W tym kraju mieszka kilka osób, które regularnie przysyłały mi przez ponad dziesięć lat składniki do różnych eliksirów. Każdy przed taki okres czasu zdążyłby nauczyć się co nieco.

– Cóż, pewnie masz rację. – Przytaknął cicho chłopak, przyglądając się twarzy chrzestnego. Teraz jeszcze wyraźniej odznaczał się smutek w jego oczach. – Wszystko będzie dobrze.

– Co…? – Brunet spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem.

– Wujek J. z pewnością niedługo się pojawi i przeprosi cię za swoje głupie zachowanie. Kto jak kto, ale on kocha cię najbardziej na świecie – oznajmił, uśmiechając się nieśmiało i zupełnie jak za dawnych lat. – Dlatego nie musisz się smucić, tylko poczekaj chwilę, aż wujek się odezwie.

Severus pokręcił lekko głową. Szkoda, że w oczach dzieci wszystko wydawało się takie proste, podczas gdy on widział tylko same przeszkody do pokonania.

– Tylko, że to nie on zawinił, a ja. Przeszedłem samego siebie. – Przymknął na chwilę oczy, przypominając sobie spojrzenie jego byłego kochanka, kiedy tylko powiedział mu całą prawdę. Te pełne niedowierzania i bólu spojrzenie, które przerodziło się w czystą złość.

– Opowiesz mi wszystko jak już rozsiądziemy się w hotelu…? – Draco posłał mu niepewne spojrzenie, po czym uśmiechnął się blado, kiedy dojrzał jak ten lekko kiwa głową.

 

~*~

 

Harry zaśmiał się cicho, siadając na kanapie obok ojca i podając mu miskę z popcornem. Oglądali właśnie jakąś starą komedię, którą James wypożyczył w znajdującej się niedaleko wypożyczalni. Mimo swoich lat, film był naprawdę dobry, a i w dalszych ciągu wszystkie teksty były bardzo zabawne.

– Ten cały Nelson jest niemożliwy – mruknął mężczyzna, starając się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem w chwili, gdy główny bohater tak łatwo dał się podpuścić pierwszej lepszej lasce. – Rozumiem, że jest pierdołą… No, ale są tego jakieś granice.

– Tato, to tylko film i to jeszcze taniej, amerykańskiej produkcji. Czegoś ty się spodziewał? – Harry parsknął, widząc głębokie zamyślenie ojca, który bardzo się starał nie roześmiać, chociaż już kąciki ust drgały niebezpiecznie.

Przez te kilka dni zdążył już nauczyć się większości reakcji swojego taty na poszczególne sytuacje. Tym bardziej miał świadomość, kiedy ten był sprawcą jakiegoś żartu. Jak chociażby dzisiaj, gdy podczas jego kąpieli , spadło mu na głowę wiadro lodowatej wody.

– Hmm… Czy ja wiem? Chyba osoby, która staje się ofiarą żartów, ale jednocześnie stara się im przeciwstawić. – Wziął garść popcornu i zaraz wpakował sobie większą część do buzi. Harry natomiast z coraz większym rozbawieniem obserwował swojego rodzica. – Jak chociażby za mojego czasu w szkole…

– Wtedy to twoją ofiarą był profesor Snape. – Wciął się w słowa Jamesa, wywołując u niego zaskoczone spojrzenie. – Słyszałem już co nieco na ten temat. Podobno nieźle mu dokuczaliście z Syriuszem. Mimo sprzeciwów Remusa – dodał po krótkiej chwili. – Dziwi mnie tylko, że mimo waszego wrogiego nastawienia w szkole, zgodził się ugościć cię na te czternaście lat. Ba, nawet chciał pośpieszyć z pomocą mi i mamie. Nie wiem, czy ja sam mógłbym zdobyć się na coś takiego. Sam zapewne cieszyłbym się, gdyby coś się stało tej głupiej Fretce.

– Mówiłem ci już, że po szkole nasz stosunek do siebie powoli przestawał być wrogi – zaoponował lekko mężczyzna. Nie chciał pokazać, że aż nadto zależy mu na Severusie. A przynajmniej nie od razu. Musiał robić to powoli, stopniowo. – Z początku tylko się tolerowaliśmy, potem udało nam się zamienić kilka normalnych słów, aż w końcu zakopaliśmy nasz topór wojenny i postanowiliśmy dać sobie maleńką szansę.

– Chcesz powiedzieć mi, że się zaprzyjaźniliście? Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! – krzyknął cicho, sam dziwiąc się swoją reakcją. Mimo wszystko zdążył przekonać już się, że Snape nie jest taką złą osobą. Chociażby sam fakt tego, że zabrał go od wujostwa był tego przejawem.

Swoją drogą, ciekawe co się z nim działo. Od czasu, gdy zaprowadził go do swego domu, nie pojawił się im na oczy. Skrzatka natomiast mruknęła tylko, że jej pan wyszedł w ważnym interesie. Kurcze, a tak chciał jakoś zamienić z nim kilka słów. Może rzeczywiście Snape był całkowicie inną osobą, kiedy tylko nie znajdował się na terenie szkoły.

– Och, przeżyłem z nim tyle lat i naprawdę zdążyliśmy się w tym czasie zaprzyjaźnić. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko, patrząc przed siebie rozmarzonym wzrokiem. Harry jednak nie dojrzał tego; sam usilnie wpatrując się w swoje dłonie.

– Wcześniej nie potrafiłem wyobrazić sobie Snape’a jako dobrej osoby, teraz jednak powoli zaczynam chyba zmieniać o nim zdanie – przyznał się cicho, skupiając tymi słowami uwagę ojca na swojej osobie.

– To dobrze. Sev jest naprawdę bardzo wartościowym kompanem – odparł James wstając z kanapy i kierując się w stronę wyjścia z salonu. – Mruczko! Mruczynko! – krzyknął cicho, przystając w progu, by zaraz obok niego miała się pojawić skrzatka.

– Tak, panie Potter? – spytała cicho, omiatając go uważnym spojrzeniem. Mruczka może tego po sobie nie pokazywała, ale była naprawdę inteligentna i potrafiła dojrzeć, kiedy jej pan był w złym nastroju. Tak samo jak wiedziała, kiedy Potter odwiedzał jego sypialnię, a potem robił mu różne rzeczy, przez które pan mimo jęków i westchnień przyjemności, płakał, jak tylko ten niewdzięczny człowiek wracał do siebie. Oczywiście, zdarzyło się to tylko parę razy i to tuż po jakichś kłótniach, jednak mimo wszystko Mruczka nie lubiła już towarzystwa Pottera tak jak lubiła to wcześniej.

Całkowicie inne zdanie miała o jego dziecku. Potter junior był wręcz przeciwieństwem swego ojca. Może nie wypowiadał się zbyt dobrze o panu, jednak w jego głosie słychać było szacunek do pana, jakiego i starszy Potter powinien się uczyć.

– Nie wiesz może, kiedy Severus wróci do domu?

Mruczka natychmiastowo pokręciła głową, schylając się jeszcze w formie przeprosin.

– Mruczka nie wie. Pan nie mówił Mruczce, gdzie się wybiera w sprawach służbowych. Mruczka myśli, że pan wróci jednak najpóźniej w ciągu dwóch tygodni. – Skrzatka ponownie skłoniła się, opuszczając zaraz pomieszczenie.

James westchnął tylko, kręcąc głową i wracając do swojego syna. Usiadł zrezygnowany na kanapie, przez chwilę sprawiając wrażenie, jakby sądził, że jest tu sam.

Tak bardzo chciał porozmawiać teraz z brunetem. Miał ochotę powiedzieć mu wszystko co leżało mu na wątrobie. Chciał też oznajmić mu, że dla niego nie ma to już znaczenia, po czym chwycić go w swoje ramiona. Obdarowywałby pocałunkami jego policzki, szczękę, aż w końcu wpiłby się w jego kuszące usta. Zębami od czasu do czasu kąsałby jego wargi, by za chwilę językiem zacząć badać jego policzki, jak i ocierać delikatnie o drugi mięsień, chociaż odrobinę zachęcając do wspólnej pieszczoty.

Severus z pewnością przez jakiś czas starałby się mu wyrwać, jednak kiedy tylko zacząłby gładzić go przez materiał spodni, z pewnością wtedy by uległ. A on wykorzystałby ten czas i powoli pobudzałby go tylko bardziej. Drażniąco poruszałby ręką, doprowadzając go na skraj rozkoszy. Robiłby to tak długo, aż w końcu brunet nie zakwiliłby cicho, prosząc go o więcej; o to, aby w końcu zagłębił się w jego ciele.

– Coś się stało? – Głos syna wyrwał go z zamyśleń, przywracając go do rzeczywistości niczym kubeł zimnej wody. Severusa nie było obok niego, a on czuł jak męskość ociera się nie za wygodnie o materiał jeansów. – Wszystko w porządku, tato? Oooch… – wydusił zaraz, rumieniąc się soczyście.

Widząc swojego własnego ojca w takim stanie, jakoś nie było dla niego zbyt komfortową sprawą. Zapewnie podobnie było z samym Jamesem, chociaż mężczyzna jakoś nie zdradzał po sobie zdenerwowania. Nawet zamiast jakoś ukryć swój Mały Problem, ułożył się tak na kanapie, aby było mu wygodniej; co też łączyło się z pokazaniem w większej okazałości wzwodu.

– Wiem, że na to za późno, ale chyba nadszedł czas na poważną rozmowę. – W oczach starszego Pottera wręcz skakały wesołe iskierki. Mężczyzna wydawał się być naprawdę w swoim żywiole, a potrzeba ulżenia sobie wydawała się być bardzo nikła, wręcz niedostrzegalna (jeszcze) dla niego.

– A nie powinieneś iść… – Przerwał, przełykając cicho ślinę. Ojciec mógł sobie być podniecony i nic z tym nie robić; on jednak nie był do tego przyzwyczajony i prędzej spaliłby się z wstydu, niż rozmawiał dalej z osobą, która zauważyłaby jego stan. – …za potrzebą? – Dokończył koślawo, w ogóle nie wiedząc, co mógłby w tej kwestii powiedzieć.

– Przestań, obydwoje jesteśmy facetami, to całkowicie naturalne u nas. – James zaśmiał się głośno, klepiąc syna po ramieniu. Wydawał się przy tym taki swobodny, jakby w ogóle to nie on był właścicielem wzwodu uwięzionego w spodniach. – Sam pewnie miałeś wiele takich sytuacji i zapewne jeszcze nie jeden raz spotka to ciebie, czy mnie.

– No tak. Tylko, że nigdy nie przytrafiało mi to się, kiedy byłem w czyjejś obecności – odparł jakoś nieprzekonany argumentami taty. On sam nigdy nie znalazł się w podobnej sytuacji, żeby podniecić w obecności czyjejś osoby. Co prawda, masturbował się nieraz myśląc o jakiejś naprawdę ładnej dziewczynie, jak chociażby o Cho, za którą wodził wzrokiem przez cały ten zwariowany rok. Jednak w chwili, gdy wyznała mu, że od zawsze w głębi lubiła Cedrika, jego wtedy piękna wizja przyszłości z dziewczyną zamieniła się w zgliszcza, a on pierwszy raz poczuł się zdradzony.

Wtedy też od razu przez głowę przeleciała mu myśl, że jest możliwość, że wszystkie dziewczyny tak się zachowują. Dlatego też zaraz stwierdził, że w najbliższej przyszłości nie zbliży się do żadnej panienki.

Jak widział po swoich znajomych, co mają swoje drugie połówki, żaden chłopak nie bajerował innych dziewczyn – co najwyżej czasem obejrzeli się za jakąś uczennicą, jednak była część dziewczyn, które nie przejmowały się, czy chłopak jest w związku, czy one same nie są przypadkiem. Spoufalały się i kokietowały ich. A facet jak wierny piesek był cały czas posłuszny swojej miłości.

Facet jest o wiele bardziej stały. Pewniejszy.

– Na pewno w żadnej? A ta cała twoja Chinka. Nie podniecała cię jej sama obecność? – Mężczyzna przyjrzał się uważniej Harry’emu, który zająknął się cicho, nie wiedząc co mógłby w tej sytuacji odpowiedzieć. Zaraz też spuścił zażenowany głowę, bojąc się spojrzeć ojcu w twarz. Nie chciał, by ten widząc jego reakcję, mógł odkryć w jakiś sposób odpowiedź na zadane pytanie. – Harry…

– Możemy o tym nie rozmawiać? – poprosił cicho, chcąc uniknąć tego jakże delikatnego tematu. Znał się z nim dopiero jakiś tydzień i mimo wszystko jeszcze nie był gotów, aby poruszać takie strefy rozmów.

– Och, czyli jednak. – Brunet zaśmiał się zadowolony, kręcąc lekko głową. – No, ale dobrze. Nie rozmawiajmy już o tym. Widzę, że to jest dla ciebie sprawa zbyt intymna.

Harry nic nie odpowiedział, siedząc dalej ze wzrokiem utkwionym w podłogę. Jego ojciec był za bezpośredni, a to go naprawdę zarazem fascynowało (przecież to wiązało się trochę z tym, że nie bał się powiedzieć swego zdania na głos), jak i żenowało.

– Idę za potrzebą. Tak to przecież określiłeś, prawda? – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się tylko i już bez słowa opuścił pomieszczenie, by skierować się do toalety.

Harry natomiast wstał z kanapy, na której nie poruszył do czasu wyjścia ojca z salonu, po czym udał się na korytarz, a z niego skierował się schodami ku górze. Mieszkanie Snape’a mimo wszystko było bardzo przytulne, a skrzatka niezwykle miła i skora do pomocy. Naprawdę spodziewał się z początku, że Mruczka będzie podobna do tego skrzata z Grimmauld Place 12.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Jestem naprawdę głupia. Całkowicie zapomniałam, że jakiś czas temu skończyłam ten rozdział i zabrałam się wstępnie za pisanie kolejnego.  
> Przepraszam za zwłokę T.T

Draco nigdy w życiu nie spodziewał się, że pobyt za granicą będzie aż tak wielką frajdą. Nie to, żeby jego wujek kiedykolwiek zabrał go w jakieś nudne miejsce. Co to, to nie. Jednak nigdy nie podejrzewał, że ten wpadnie na pomysł zabrania go do wesołego miasteczka.

Jak za mgłą pamięta jego ostatni pobyt w tym miejscu, razem z wszystkimi. Miał wtedy jakoś z cztery, pięć lat i to za sprawą wujka J, wszyscy wybrali się do jakiegoś mniejszego miasta, w którym akurat znajdował się takowy lunapark. Lilly nie chciała wtedy wejść do Domu Strachów i dopiero zapewnienie Willa – który był również z nimi – że z nim u boku nic jej nie grozi, skłoniło ją do zwiedzenia atrakcji. On z kolei miał problemy z Diabelskim Młynem. Wysokość konstrukcji po prostu przyprawiała go o szybsze bicie serca i żadne pocieszenia oraz namawiania do spróbowania w jego przypadku nie odnosiły sukcesu.

Było to dość zabawne, biorąc pod uwagę jego aktualną miłość do latania na miotle.

– Co prawda, może atrakcje tutaj nie są tak widowiskowe jak w Londynie, jednak nie zmienia to faktu, że i tu może być zabawnie, czyż nie? – zagadał do niego wujek, podając mu dużego loda w wafelku. Miał po dwie gałki swoich ulubionych lodów śmietankowych i truskawkowych. Zerknął na wuja z wdzięcznością, dostrzegając fakt, że i on kupił sobie gałkę orzechowych. To były ulubione lody wujka Severusa i wujka J.

– Dziękuję – mruknął cicho, liżąc wolno swojego loda. Byli tu już tydzień i jak do tej pory, Severus nie zdradził mu niczego ze swoich problemów. Nie podobało mu się to, jednak szanował decyzję mężczyzny. Obiecał, że powie, a on tylko musiał oczekiwać tej dogodnej okazji.

– Jak zjemy, to wybierzemy się na tę kolejkę. – Severus ruchem głowy wskazał wysoką atrakcję. Draco przytaknął ochoczo.

 

~ * ~

 

Mężczyzna otworzył drzwi, wpuszczając blondyna przodem. Draco z sennym uśmiechem na twarzy skierował się do łazienki, z której po chwili doszedł odgłos lecącej wody z prysznica. Severus z kolei usiadł na skraju łóżka, ponownie zaczytując się w liście od znajomego botanika. Z wiadomości wynikało, że pojawiły się drobne komplikacje w dostawie i zmuszony jest przełożyć spotkanie z jutra na za tydzień. Przy tym jeszcze nie omieszkał napisać przeprosin za taką niedogodność.

W sumie, Severusowi jakoś to nie przeszkadzało. Nawet uważał, że to może być w jakiś sposób dla niego o wiele lepsze rozwiązanie. Teraz, kiedy Draco wygadał mu się ze swoimi pomysłami na wymarzone wakacje wiedział, jak spędzić najbliższe dni w towarzystwie chrześniaka.

O pieniądze też nie miał się co martwić. Wystarczy mu góra sto galeonów, by zapewnić sobie i Draconowi dogodne wspomnienia z wakacji. Dodatkowo Sev nie będzie musiał przejmować się faktem powrotu do domu. Skoro to się odwlecze o minimum kolejny tydzień, to w tej chwili nie musiało zaprzątać to jego głowy. Pomyśli o tym, jak wakacje jego i Draco zaczną dobiegać końca.

– Wujku, skończyłem.

Uniósł głowę znad listu, spoglądając na blondyna, owiniętego szarym, hotelowym szlafrokiem. Chłopak przystanął przy swoim łóżku, siadając w końcu na nim z cichym westchnieniem przyjemności. Dzisiejszy dzień był doprawdy zwariowany.

– Jeśli jesteś zmęczony to się połóż – stwierdził miękko, składając list i wkładając do z powrotem do koperty. – Zgaszę światło, by ci nie przeszkadzało. – Skierował się w wymienionym kierunku, gasząc światło i idąc bez słowa ku łazience. Na miejscu, zrzucił z siebie rzeczy, jakie zmuszony był nosić teraz na co dzień. Ciemne spodnie od garnituru i szara koszula z odpiętymi dwoma górnymi guzikami i przewieszonym luźno czarnym krawatem nie było jego zwyczajowym ubiorem. Musiał jednak przyznać, że było mu w tym całkiem wygodnie. Pewnie musiałby się tylko do końca przyzwyczaić i byłoby wtedy nawet bardzo dobrze. Nie spodziewał się, że są jakieś rzeczy, które mogłyby mu pasować. Draco widocznie miał gust i talent do takich rzeczy.

Kiedy ciepły strumień zderzył się z jego ciałem, pozwolił umysłowi wyciszyć się całkowicie, by nie myśleć o niczym szczególnym. By nie myśleć o swojej głupocie.

Był bardziej niż pewny, że starszy Potter zdążył już bardziej oswoić się z całą sytuacją i wykorzystał ten czas na zacieśnianie więzów ze swoim jedynakiem. Z dzieckiem kobiety, którą obydwoje niegdyś kochali. Harry był idealnym zwieńczeniem miłości Lily i Jamesa. On sam nie powinien w ogóle mieć tu miejsca. Jednak pojawiał się, głównie za namową Rogacza, który swoją miłość dzielił na dwie osoby, a później na trzy, z górującą przewagą dla żony i syna.

Severus łapał się wtedy na naiwnych myślach, że w końcu ostatecznie wybierze osobę, która jest dla niego ważniejsza. Lily pojął za żonę, więc oczywistym było, że on – Severus – zostanie mianowanym „tym drugim”, zbędnym. I nie to, że pragnął, aby to jego wybrał. Po prostu nie mógł znieść myśli, że był tylko przedmiotem rozładowań żądzy mężczyzny, kiedy jego żona nie mogła, bądź nie chciała w danej chwili mu dogadzać (szczególnie w czasie ciąży).

Automatycznie skierował rękę w stronę krocza, poruszając nią leniwym ruchem. Przed oczami stanęły mu wszystkie chwile, kiedy trwał w miłosnym upojeniu z mężczyzną swego życia. Te uczucie przyjemnego wypełnienia przez członka Jamesa. Jego mocne, głębokie pchnięcia doprowadzające go na skraj rozkoszy. Dłonie sunące po całym ciele i ten niski ton głosu, przesiąknięty seksapilem, który sprawiał, że drżał cały z podniecenia.

Teraz jednak musiała wystarczyć mu tylko ręka, aby doszedł z imieniem ukochanego na ustach.

Z grymasem frustracji, obmył się z piany, po czym opuścił kabinę, wycierając się niedbale.

Nie miał prawa w ogóle myśleć o tym, ani też mieć nadzieję, że James mu wybaczy. To byłoby zbyt piękne, na co nigdy nie zasłuży. Dlatego najlepiej zrobi, jeśli całkowicie usunie się w cień. W końcu nic innego mu nie zostało.

 

~ * ~

 

Severus przywitał się ze swoim dostawcą, przedstawiając swojego chrześniaka i we trójkę siadając przy małym, białym stoliczku.

– Szczerze mówiąc przez chwilę myślałem, że przyprowadziłeś ze sobą swojego syna. – Wysoki, szczupły blondyn uśmiechnął się serdecznie, zerkając na młodego Malfoya. Ubrany był w ciemnoniebieski garnitur, co na tą pogodę musiało być odrobinkę dla niego nieznośne. Jednak nawet jeśli tak było, mężczyzna nie pokazywał tego po sobie w żaden sposób. – O asystencie nie pomyślałem, gdyż za dobrze pamiętam twoje zdanie na ten temat.

– Niestety, nie mogę pochwalić się żadnym potomkiem. – Severus uśmiechnął się oszczędnie, w głębi duszy nie chcąc mówić niczego więcej w tym temacie. – Wystarczy mi jednak posiadanie chrześniaka, jak i możliwość przebywania z jego rodzeństwem. Przy tej trójce nie w sposób się wynudzić.

– Och, aż już obawiałem się, że nie prowadzi pan zbyt bogatego życia, cały czas pochłonięty sprawami warzenia kolejnego eliksiru. A przynajmniej takie odniosłem wrażenie, kiedy czytałem pańskie listy.

Brunet naprawdę nie chciał dalej drążyć tego tematu. Jak również nie chciał wyjść na gbura, który po prostu urwie trywialną rozmowę i zechce przejść do interesów.

– Po prostu nie sądziłem, że moje własne perypetie nie związane z eliksirami, mogą w jakikolwiek sposób pana zainteresować, panie Romanow – odparł wolno brunet, dokładnie zastanawiając się nad doborem odpowiednich słów. – Jeżeli jednak jest pan zainteresowany omawianiem również innych rzeczy, to z całą pewnością przemyślę taką możliwość. Chociaż jestem przekonany, że nie będę miał najmniejszych obiekcji.

– Och, z całą pewnością będę tym więcej niż zadowolony. Z chęcią też bym zobaczył miejsce pana pracy. – Blondyn uśmiechnął się zagadkowo w stronę Severusa.

 _I nie tylko_ , dodał sobie w myślach Mistrz Eliksirów. _Moja pracownia nie jest twoim jedynym celem._

W pierwszych odruchu Snape miał w planach odmówić, ze względu na mieszkającego z nim Jamesa (nie wspominając już o Potterze juniorze). Zaraz jednak przypomniał sobie, że teraz jego i Rogacza łączyć będzie tylko wspólne mieszkanie, nic więcej. O ile już były kochanek nie wyprowadził się wraz z synem z jego mieszkania.

Draco spojrzał zdezorientowany w stronę chrzestnego, kiedy nie doczekał się odmowy z jego strony. Był pewny, że brunet odrzuci propozycję Rosjanina, biorąc za wymówkę wujka Jamesa.

– Jednak przed możliwą wizytą będziesz musiał spytać o zdanie wujka Jamesa, prawda? – mruknął chłopak, udając, że przegląda menu. Szczegół, że w ogóle nie wiedział co jest tam napisane.

– Myślę, że wujek James nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu, żeby pan Romanow odwiedził mnie przy jakiejś okazji – odparł brunet, nie pokazując po sobie, jak bardzo wziął do siebie słowa chrześniaka.

– Mam rozumieć, że mieszka pan z bratem? – spytał starszy blondyn.

– Można tak po…

– Nie, ze swoim kochankiem. Wujek James jest chłopakiem mojego chrzestnego. – Draco rzucił długie spojrzenie mężczyźnie. Severus z kolei chrząknął cicho, nie spodziewając się tego po chłopcu.

– Właściwie to już nie jesteśmy ze sobą – wyjaśnił zaraz Mistrz Eliksirów. – Więc to nie powinno być problemem.

– Ale przecież zaraz może się to zmienić, prawda? – spytał Malfoy, patrząc wyczekująco na wujka. – Nie możesz powiedzieć, że to definitywny koniec.

– Draco, wystarczy już – uciszył go mężczyzna.

– Znaczy, rozstanie przez kłótnię? – odezwał się botanik, patrząc z zainteresowaniem na Severusa. – Czy może była inna przyczyna?

– Powróciły wspomnienia z przeszłości – odparł wymijająco. – Jednak w tej chwili nie rozmawiajmy o tym, proszę. Lepiej zajmijmy się interesami.

 

~ * ~

 

James właśnie skończył pisać list, kiedy w jego sypialni pojawiła się skrzatka, informując o przyjściu gościa. Mężczyzna złożył kartkę na pół, wstając od biurka i idąc w stronę salonu. Mruczka zawsze tam kierowała nowoprzybyłych.

Wszedł do pomieszczenia, uśmiechając się do syna, który musiał chwilę przed nim zawitać do salonu, gdyż stał prawie na środku pomieszczenia. Ten jednak nie zauważył jego pojawienia się, zbyt bardzo zszokowany wpatrując się w postać przed sobą. A właściwie w dwie postacie, jak mógł przekonać się zaraz.

Lucjusz siedział na kanapie, znudzonym wzrokiem wpatrując się w postać Harry’ego. Z kolei Lilith robiła to w sposób bardziej emocjonalny. Jej oczy błyszczały, kiedy spoglądała na bruneta, a ona sama uśmiechała się promiennie. Już nawet miała się odezwać, kiedy blondyn zwrócił się do niego:

– Widzę, że bardzo dobrze się bawisz ze swoim synem.

– Lucjuszu – mruknął cicho James, wchodząc głębiej do pomieszczenia. – Sprawdzenie jak mi idzie z Harrym to chyba nie jest twój prawdziwy cel przybycia tutaj, czyż nie?

– Owszem. Moim celem jest dowiedzenie się, czy wątpliwości mojego przyjaciela mają rację bytu. – Mężczyzna złapał blondynkę za nadgarstek, kiedy ta ruszała już w stronę Pottera juniora. Siadaj – jego usta zdawały się układać w to słowo i chyba dziewczyna również tak to odebrała, gdyż zaraz potem jej pupa spotkała się z obiciem kanapy. – A czy ty nie chciałbyś się dowiedzieć, co takiego on sam myśli?

Harry spojrzał z niezrozumieniem na tatę. O co tu w tym wszystkim chodziło?

– W sumie. – James uśmiechnął się lekko, podchodząc bliżej i siadając na fotel, naprzeciw blondyna. – Właśnie miałem wysłać do ciebie sowę z prośbą o rozmowę. Harry, zabierzesz Lillith do swojego pokoju? Porozmawiacie tam sobie na spokojnie.

– Dobrze – odparł niepewnie czternastolatek (w końcu piętnaste urodziny wypadały dopiero za kilka dni), wstając i wychodząc razem z dziewczyną.

– Co jest z Severusem? – spytał na wstępie. – Tak naprawdę nie wyjechał w interesach, tylko siedzi w rezydencji, prawda? Kiedy on tu wróci?

– Cieszy mnie, że chociaż przejawiasz zainteresowanie jego miejscem pobytu. Szkoda tylko, że robisz to ponad trzy tygodnie po jego „wyjściu” z domu. – Lucjusz cmoknął rozczarowany, podnosząc się i przystając obok fotela Jamesa. – Powiedz mi, dobrze się bawiłeś, kiedy jego nie było obok?

– Czułem się podobnie jak w roku szkolnym, kiedy dostawałem od niego wiadomości, że nie będzie w stanie przyjechać na weekend do domu – odparł od razu posyłając mu twarde spojrzenie. Wiedział doskonale o czym myśli blondyn i wcale mu się to nie podobało.

– To miej świadomość, że Severus od razu postanowił wziąć udział w najgorzej przygotowanym scenariuszu. To dlatego jego z początku tygodniowy wyjazd służbowy po składniki zmienił się w miesięczny. Specjalnie przybył do mnie i spytał się, czy nie może wziąć ze sobą chrześniaka. Idealny pretekst, żeby zostać dłużej poza domem i nie wracać, prawda?

James rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie. Nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego…

– Ale masz z nim kontakt?

– Oczywiście, w końcu Severus jest dla mnie jak młodszy brat. No i jest razem z Draco – oparł z wyższością.

– Pozwól mi wysłać do niego wiadomość. – James wstał gwałtownie i złapał mężczyznę za ramię.

– Nie.

– Lucjuszu…!

– Skoro tyle wytrzymałeś bez niego, to zapewne dasz radę do końca życia. Teraz pewnie właśnie tak myśli. – Strzepnął rękę bruneta z siebie. – Nie powiem, nie pochwalam jego sposobu unikania cię, ale również nie zamierzam go powstrzymywać.

– Lucjuszu, pomóż mi!

– Moją pomocą powinna być dla ciebie informacja, że Severus wraca do domu jutro – odparł blondyn dobitnie. ­– Jednak razem z nim będzie jakiś mężczyzna. Nikołaj Romanow, tak się nazywa jego gość. Draco za nim nie przepada – dodał jeszcze, wychodząc z salonu i przywołując skrzatkę.

– Dziękuję – mruknął, podążając za markizem.

– Nie zrobiłem nic za co powinieneś mi dziękować, hrabio Potter. Po prostu powiedziałem ci o fakcie, o którym dowiedziałbyś się najpóźniej jutro – powiedział, obserwując jak jego córka schodzi po schodach i podchodzi do niego z uśmiechem. – Mam nadzieję, że czujesz się szczęśliwa mogąc porozmawiać z osławionym Harrym Potterem.

– Oczywiście, że tak. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się radośnie. – Jestem ogromnie szczęśliwa, że pozwoliłeś mi poznać tak dobrą osobę, jaką jest Harry.

– I mnie również to cieszy. – Blondyn objął Lilith w pasie, spoglądając jeszcze na obu brunetów. – Do zobaczenia, Jamesie, Harry. – Kiwnął głową, wolną ręką aktywując świstoklika i znikając z pola widzenia obu panów.

– Tato – zaczął nieśmiało Harry. – Ta dziewczyna… Lilith – przypomniał sobie jej imię – powiedziała mi o wszystkim.

– Och, czyli już wiesz – mruknął cicho ojciec. – Miałem zamiar powiedzieć ci o tym troszkę później. Kiedy poznasz Severusa z drugiej, lepszej strony.

– Czyli to prawda, że Snape rzucił na ciebie Obliviate? – Spojrzał na niego z gniewem. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że przez tyle lat wychowywał się bez ojca, tylko dlatego, że ten stary nietoperz wymazał mu pamięć.

– Gdyby nie on, zapewne podzieliłbym los Lily. Oczywiście, nie pochwalam jego działania, jednak muszę przyznać, że dzięki temu chociaż ja mogę zobaczyć jak mój ukochany syn dorósł.

– To nie tłumaczy jego postępowania, tato!

– Harry, proszę! Wysłuchaj mnie do końca…

Chłopak posłał mu pełne bólu spojrzenie. James widział zbierające się w kącikach oczu łzy. Już naprawdę mało brakowało, by słone krople spłynęły po policzkach syna.

– Gdyby działał zamiast rzucać na ciebie zaklęcie, mama by żyła. To on _doprowadził_ do jej śmierci! – krzyknął i uciekł na górę.

Starszy Potter westchnął bezgłośnie załamując ręce. Nie tak miała wyglądać ich rozmowa o tym. Pragnął, aby Harry poznał Severusa. Żeby go polubił. Wtedy z pewnością inaczej zareagowałby na prawdę. No i nie oskarżyłby go o śmierć Lily. W końcu to nie on był za to odpowiedzialny, tylko Voldemort. Tak samo jak był pewien, że gdyby tylko Sev miał sposobność, uratowałby ją bez wahania. Snape nie należał do tchórzy.

I on też kochał Lily.


End file.
